Complicated Love
by YukiSakura Kensei29
Summary: Sakura Haruno dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah dua orang yang tak pernah akur. Setiap hari mereka berdoa agar tidak dapat bertemu lagi untuk selamanya. Namun, diluar kehendak mereka, mereka telah terikat benang takdir yang kuat dan siklus reinkarnasi yang harus mereka selesaikan. DLDR! Chap 6 Update! Warning : terlalu banyak isi & tdk beraturan.. -,- (edisi author mabok!)
1. Meet Sasuke

**°Complicated Love°**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Alternatif Universe, Typo, etc.**

 **Sorry kalo gak jelas.**

 **Author : YukiSakura Kensei29**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy & Happy Reading...  
**

 **°Complicated Love°**

 **.**

Musik lembut yang mengalun indah terus saja membuat banyak orang ingin berdansa. Ramai dipenuhi banyak tamu undangan kalangan muda. Suasana romantis tercipta. Di pesta pertunangan dua insan yang penuh warna.

"Hm, Saki..." Rayu seorang wanita berambut blonde dengan gaun pesta yang sangat menawan dan riasan indah yang tepampang di wajahnya. Menandakan dialah ratunya malam ini.

"Hn, apa?" yang di rayu adalah Haruno Sakura. Gadis bersurai pink bermata emerland kelahiran 28 maret itu memutar bola matanya malas. Yang mau tidak mau harus mengaku sebagai sahabat dari si gadis berambut blonde tersebut. Dan si pink ini sedikit keras kepala.

"Ayo dong ikut dansa, dikit lagi kan jam 12 malam." Rayu kembali si gadis.

"Terus kenapa? Ada masalah nona?" masih dalam keadaan enggak mau, Sakurapun menolak bujukkan sahabatnya tesebut, Yamanaka Ino.

"Hah? Apa? Sakura! Jam 12 itu'kan puncaknya dan dipuncaknya aku sama Sai-kun yang akan berdansa. Para sahabat atau kerabat dari aku dan Sai-kun yang akan berdansa. Sebelum kami yang berdansa."

"Apa hubungannya denganku...?" masih dengan malasnya Sakura menanggapi rayuan Ino.

Kini dengan tidak sabarnya, Ino langsung memasang wajah kesal dan berpikir agar si pink keras kepala itu mau menuruti permintaan'nya.

"Hey, nona kau itu sahabatku bukan? Tenang saja, aku juga menyuruh Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, dan Neji ikut. Sudahlah, aku mau kau ikut. Nggak menerima kalimat apapun yang mengandung unsur menolak."

Sakura menghadap Ino. Dengan tidak ikhlas dia mengangguk. Ino tersenyum seperti kuda sambil menunjuk'kan jempolnya pada Sakura, "Akhirnya kamu mau juga! Sana cepat... Semangat ya, Haruno!"

Sakura melangkah ketempat dansa disusul beberapa teman'nya yang tadi disebutkan oleh Ino. Diiringi gaya heboh kecil-kecilan dari si Yamanaka, Sakura menghirup nafas cukup dalam lalu tersenyum.

"Yosh! Demi si heboh Yamanaka itu." Kini Sakura sudah berhadapan dengan Kiba. Yang tak disangka juga diundang dalam pesta ini. Padahal sudah 3 jam pesta berlalu tapi dia baru sadar pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik itu ada disini.

"Yo, Sakura." Sapa ringan Kiba.

"Inuzuka. Tak kusangka kau ada disini." Balas Sakura.

"Uhh,, kenapa kau jadi dingin?" tanya Kiba.

"Hahaha.. bercanda. Tapi kenapa kau ada disini?" Sakura balik bertanya. Dengan kondisinya yang sedang berdansa dengan Kiba yang baru saja dimulai. Dengan senang hati dia mau mengobrol-ria dengan pecinta anjing tersebut.

"Aku diundang Sai. Dia satu jurusan dan kampus denganku. Sudah lama ya, kita tidak bertemu Sakura. Bahkan angkatan kita sering melakukan reuni ke SMA. Tujuh kali reuni kau hanya mengikuti dua diantaranya."

Yah, tidak begitu buruk. Bersyukur dia mendapat orang yang dulu menjadi sahabatnya di SMA, "Aku sibuk. Lagipula si bayi merah itu selalu menyuruhku ketokonya. Padahal aku adiknya, jarang sekali aku libur. Itu juga sewaktu reuni aku harus memohon dengan cara apapun. Salah satunya membakar boneka kesayangan miliknya. Dan aku puas!"

Sakura memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapi miliknya yang putih kepada Kiba sambil mengingat kenangan yang baru saja diceritakannya, "Kau ini jahat sekali. Lagi kakakmu itu aneh. Dia itu'kan cowok. Dari sekian banyaknya yang dapat dijual, dia malah milih jualan boneka."

Kiba mengatakan itu sambil waspada melihat sekeliling ruangan. Takut yang dibicarakan mendengarnya. Karena dia (sudah) sadar, kalau dia sedang berbicara volumenya setara dengan berteriak.

Itu juga sadarnya waktu mata-mata'in Hinata sama Naruto yang gosipnya pacaran. Sebagai teman yang baik, diapun mau memastikan bersama Sakura supaya Naruto tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak pada temannya itu. Mengingat tingkat kemesuman Naruto yang diwariskan dari Jiraya atau yang diakui si rubah sebagai gurunya itu.

Suasana semakin romantis, tentu saja dengan lagu mellow yang dapat menghipnotis para tamu undangan. Sakurapun berputar dan melepaskan tangan Kiba lalu berpindah dengan yang lain. Ternyata Kiba malah dapat si putri indigo yang mungkin barusan dia ingat. Dan Sakura kini sedang berdansa dengan Shikamaru.

"Hai, Sakura. Kau cantik malam ini." Dengan mata mengantuk yang sudah menjadi hobi, Shikamaru menyapa Sakura.

"Terima Kasih. Kau juga tampan malam ini." Sakurapun juga memuji Shikamaru. Jujur saja, walau matanya itu merem-melek tetap saja Shikamaru terlihat tampan.

"Tugas yang diberikan Guy-sensei sudah kau selesaikan?" padahal baru saja Sakura menikmati minggu bebas tugas. Kenapa masih membahas tugas yang diberikan enam bulan yang lalu. Dan itu'kan seharusnya sudah dikumpulkan Shikamaru.

"Bukannya kau sudah kumpulkan? Lagi klub pecinta alam itu kenapa harus dipimpin idolanya si Lee?" Membayangkan kejadian sebelum tugas itu dikumpulkan dengan hati kesal, itulah yang sedang dilakukan Sakura sekarang.

Sebelum tugas itu dikumpulkan, Sakura banyak mengalami penderitaan. Itu membuat Shikamaru kesakitan. Akibat tangan Sakura yang terlalu erat menggenggam tangan dan memegang bahunya. Bisa dirasa oleh Shikamaru, bahwa Sakura ingin sekali lagi memarahi pak tua idola Rock Lee tersebut.

"Ano.. Sakura kau terlalu kencang." Takut-takut Sakura marah dan memukulnya dengan kekuatan kehormatannya itu Shikamaru menegur Sakura. "Maaf... aku masih ingin menghajar si tua yang selalu saja membicarakan masa muda itu! Sungguh aku mau menendang bokongnya sekali lagi!"

Setelah itu gadis cantik dengan rambut unik tersebut berputar lagi. Dan sampai mendaratkan kedua tangannya pada pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya. Sambil merutuki Ino yang entah terdengar jelas sekali cekikikan dipojokkan. Rasanya tangan Sakura gatal ingin segera menghajar sahabat pirang yang sangat jarang membanggakan dirinya itu.

Sakura belum berani menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Tapi harum parfum si pemuda terasa jelas dan terasa tak asing di indra penciuman Sakura. Si pemuda yang sepertinya dingin itu bersikap acuh dan santai saja. Siapapun yang menjadi pasangan dansanya yang sekarang dia tidak peduli meskipun rambutnya yang nge'jreng itu. Toh sekarang banyak anak muda yang mewarnai rambutnya aneh-aneh.

Memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya menatap si pemuda. Onyx bertemu Emerlard. Seakan Sakura tersedot dalam dunia sipemilik mata hitam kelam tersebut. Dengan posisi sama-sama terkejut. Tepatnya Sakura terkejut dan si pemuda setengahnya saja.

Berputar ringkasan memori singkat dalam kepala keduanya. Bagaikan mimpi buruk untuk Sakura. Padahal jika dilihat, semua orang yang kenal dengan dua insan tersebut tersenyum sumringah. Semua asyik melakukan kegiatan yang mungkin terlihat sedikit aneh itu. Senyuman mereka persis seperti kuda atau Sai si penipu senyuman. Seakan mau muntah saja jika mata berkeliling meperhatikan detailnya.

"Ah!" sadar dari lamunan, Sakura kembali menatap singkat si onyx.

"Hn." Dua huruf konsonan yang makna'nya hanya diketahui oleh si pengguna tersebut keluar.

'Aku yakin ini pasti mimpi! Mana mungkin aku bertemu Uchiha Sasuke si pantat ayam step itu disini!'

Sakura kembali menunduk mereka tidak berganti pasangan dansa lagi. Dan saat alunan musik berganti, Ino dan Sai sebagai pemilik acara masuk ke ruang dansa. Keduanya memberikan senyuman terbaik.

Sedangkan Sakura sewaktu pisah dengan Sasuke yang masih dianggapnya tidak nyata itu, mengahampiri Sasori. Kakak yang dikategorikan cukup baik namun bagi Sakura terlalu buruk. Mereka langsung keluar menuju tempat mobil Sasori yang rapih terparkir.

Jalan menunduk. Dengan raut muka yang berubah-ubah sedekimian anehnya dan sesekali menggelengkan kepala. Sasori menduga apakah adiknya sudah gila. Sungguh apa yang harus dia katakan pada seluruh keluarga dirumah nanti bahwa adiknya kurang waras beneran.

"Hm, Saki. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori.

Masih melamun sampai detik kelima. Sasori memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi. Namun sebelum dia mengajukkan pertanyaan lagi Sakura sadar dari aksi yang cukup anehnya itu lalu menjawab Sasori.

"Gak papa kok, yakin udah boleh pulang? Gimana dengan Dei-nii?"

"Entah dimana dia. Yang jelas dari pertama dateng nii-chan udah bilang sama si penggila petasan itu. Lagian hari ini keluarga ngumpul semua. Nenek Chiyo dan bibi Tsunade dateng. Jangan sampai kita telat kecuali kita besi atau sejenisnya."

Dengan sedikit senyuman dan mulai melupakan kejadian tadi, Sakura membalas Sasori.

"Heh, aku masih bisa membalas pukulannya. Kau ini, aku dan diakan punya kekuatan yang sama. Kau mau bilang kami monster ya?"

Sasori meneguk salivanya. Untung saja dia tidak berkata yang sebenarnya. Dia baru sadar bahwa ada orang yang kekuatannya sama kayak Tsunade, apalagi si Sakura seperti muridnya kalo dia luka-luka sekarang, pasti sampai dirumah mobilnya bakalan hancur. Kalau nanti, pasti dia akan membagikan bonus ke karyawan seenaknya saja. Tentu saja tidak dengan uangnya, tapi dengan uang simpanan Sasori yang sudah bertahun-tahun untuk membeli boneka yang menjadi incaran nomer satunya.

"Maksudku bukan begitu. Hah, sudahlah cepat jalannya."

Sasori dengan terpaksa mengeluarkan jurus jalan cepatnya. Tidak lari, hanya saja jika orang tidak melihat Sakura pasti dia seperti dikejar setan.

"Penakut!" Bukannya menambah kecepatannya Sakura malah sengaja memperlambat. Benar-benar parah sekali. Masa kakak takut adik. Ck, kasihan sekali Sasori jika terus-terusan seperti ini.

_ 

Sasuke yang baru saja enggan menerima kejadian dansa terakhirnya barusan segera dihampiri Itachi, kakaknya yang menurutnya hanya bikin malu keluarga besar Uchiha yang sama seperti Tobi atau Obito pamannya.

Sebelum Itachi bicara, Sasuke menyelanya duluan, "Aku mau pulang!"

"Sasuke-chan,, kenapa buru-buru. Nanti Itachi-nii pulang sama siapa?" Itachi heran mengapa adiknya mau teruru-buru pulang. Meski Itachi tau adiknya tak begitu suka disini tapi dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia malas berada dirumah. "Siapa kek, minta saja Deidara-nii mengantarmu."

"Heh, aku terlihat seperti guy. Oke! Saranmu bagus."

Dengan senang hati Itachi memberi kunci mobilnya pada Sasuke. Tak melihat raut wajah Sasuke, Itachi langsung pergi begitu saja setelah menyerahkan kuncinya. Menghampiri Deidara dan kembali bercengkrama. Jika mereka semua yang ada disini tidak tahu bahwa mereka teman sepermainan atau seperjuangan dikampus dulu, -ditambah Sasori- pasti akan mengira mereka adalah guy.

Melihat pemadangan hangat yang sangat menyedihkan bagi Sasuke, dirinya ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya. Dia berharap dalam hati semoga saat dia berdua dengan sahabat sedari kecilnya –Naruto, tidak ada yang mengira mereka tidak normal. Mengingat kadang Naruto mencoba menggenggam tangannya seperti wanita atau menggelayuti bahunya. Sungguh Sasuke berharap bahwa dia akan tetap normal selamanya ditengah-tengah orang-orang yang menyimpang tersebut.

 **To be Continue...?  
.**

 **A/N : hoho, minna halo... selamat pagi, sing, sore, malam ya... kali ini author yang gaje ini mencoba membuat ff romance. Oh my onee-chan Sakura dan my onii-chan Sasuke maafkan daku. (lebay + ngarep)**

 **Ah pokoknya gue tetepo lop yu lop yu sama pair ini. yah, buat silent reader mksh ya... tpi sebaiknya tinggalin jejak.. silahkan yang mau muji, protes, ngasih masukan.**

 **Salam hangat ditambah senyum lima jari dari adiknya para karakter NARUTO dan Bleach. YukiSakura Kensei29.**


	2. Him Again?

**°Complicated Love°**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Alternatif Universe, Typo, etc.**

 **Sorry kalo gak jelas.**

 **Author : Yukigawa Kensei29**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy & Happy Reading...**

 **°Complicated Love°**

 **.**

"Onii-chan! Nanti aku hanya ditoko sampai tengah hari saja ya?"

"Mana bisa begitu Sakura!"

"Bibi dan Tsunade dan nenek Chiyo memintaku menemani mereka ke Konoha Plaza."

"Apa boleh buat. Satu saja repot apalagi dua. Pergilah. Tapi kalau ada boneka terbaru edisi khusus belikan ya, tak usah repot-repot, hanya satu untukku doang kok."

"Yare-yare, nanti akan kusampaikan itu pada bibi Tsunade dan nenek Chiyo. Biar mereka yang beli. Tapi aku tidak jamin mereka akan membelikannya. Sudah ya, aku mau menemui Hinata dulu, setelah itu aku baru ke tokomu. JAA NE...!"

"MASA KAU HANYA DITOKOKU SEBENTAR! HEY, SAKURA NO BAKA!"

Sakura berlari meninggalkan sang kakak yang sedang asyik mengomeli dirinya. Tanpa memperdulikan kelakuan sang kakak yang mungkin siap merebusnya dalam kuali panas jika bertemu lagi. Sakura segera pergi ke rumah Hinata. Semalam di pesta Ino dia belum mengobrol sama sekali dengan gadis bersurai indigo itu.

Walau pesta berlangsung lama, tetap saja dia ditahan oleh Ino. Alasannya harus terus menemani dirinya. Padahal banyak teman-temannya yang lain rela didekat gadis itu. Mau tidak mau dan ikhlas tidak ikhlas, Sakura tidak kemana-mana dan hanya menemani Ino sampai akhirnya dia dibujuk-bujuk supaya mau ikut berdansa. 

**[Di apartemen Hinata.]**

 _Ding Dong.. Ding Dong.._

"Hinata aku datang!" teriak Sakura.

Ternyata di dalam apartemen Hinata sedang memasak, jadi sedikit agak lama membukakan pintu.

CEKLEK.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! Doushite Sakura-chan?" sapa Hinata. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan disusul sang pemilik apartemen yang juga tersenyum.

Tanpa dipersilahkan Sakura main menerobos masuk apartemen Hinata. Dan itu sudah biasa, entah Ino ataupun Sakura jika sedang berkunjung ke apartemen Hinata pasti tanpa dipersilahkan mereka akan berjalan masuk ke ruang yang ingin mereka tempati di apartemen Hinata.

"Hmm... Hinata, kamu sedang memasak?"

Hinatapun menangguk. Dia kali ini sedang mencoba resep yang diberikan Kushina, ibu Naruto pacarnya. Sepertinya wanita keturunan bangsawan Hyuuga itu sudah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari calon mertua.

"Sudah mendapat restu nih? Tinggal lanjut dong. Undang aku juga ya?" goda Sakura. Hinata tersipu. Tak lama kemudian mereka mencium bau tak sedap dari arah dapur, "Bau apa ini ya?"

Sakura dengan santai asbun memberitahu Hinata bahwa itu adalah masakannya, "Masakanmu Hinata."

Dengan ekspresi kaget dan panik Hinata segera bergegas ke dapur. Disusul Sakura yang mengarah ke kulkas Hinata. Mengambil air putih dingin dan meminumnya. Sedangkan Hinata terlihat panik dan bingung meratapi nasib masakkannya. Yang ternyata asal nyebutnya Sakura itu berdasarkan realita.

"Aduh.. Sakura-chan aku harus apa...?" dengan nada sedih Hinata bertanya pada Sakura.

"Buat ulang saja. Lagipula kali ini kulkasmu penuh dengan bahan masakan. Aku akan membantumu. Biarkan saja Sasori mengamuk gak jelas dirumah. Toh aku disuruh ke tokonya tidak di gajikan? Sudahlah, buang yang itu dan buat yang baru. Nanti jam sepuluh aku harus ke toko si muka bayi itu. Masih dua jam aku disini."

Dengan nada yang datar dan santai, Sakura berbicara panjang lebar pada Hinata. Masakan Hinata itu enak, jadi dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan masakan Hinata. Hanya karena daging yang gosong masa keinginan dia untuk merasakan kelezatan masakkan Hinata tertunda? Tentu tidak, ini hal yang cukup langka. Mengingat kelakuan kakaknya yang tidak jelas itu.

Dua jam dihabiskan Sakura bersama Hinata di apartemen sahabatnya tersebut. Bercerita, memasak, menonton televisi, membaca novel dan komik. Semua terasa menyenangkan. Yah, sampai akhirnya Sakura ingat bahwa dia sudah berjanji harus ke toko boneka Sasori walau hanya sebentar disana.

"Hinata, terima kasih ya? Meskipun aku jarang kesini, tapi sungguh kau adalah sahabatku yang paling baik." Hinata tersenyum. Tapi, Hinata merasa Sakura sikapnya sedikit aneh hari ini. Jarang sekali Sakura berkata dirinya atau Ino adalah sahabat terbaiknya, meskipun itu adalah kenyataan.

"Sakura-chan sering-sering kesini. Oh ya, apa Sakura-chan baik-baik saja?"

Ya, Sakura sedikit merasa tak enak hati hari ini. Entah karena apa, padahal lingkungan sekitarnya seperti biasa, tidak ada hal aneh yang menarik perhatian. Tapi, hatinya merasa sedikit terganggu oleh sesuatu. Tak bisa dijelaskan. Dan mungkin, awan yang sedikit mendung hari ini bisa menggambarkan isi hatinya.

"Aku baik kok. Hanya saja.. aku sedikit merasa tidak enak hati. Sedih bukan senang juga bukan. Marahpun tidak. Tenang tapi tidak setenang biasanya. Sudah ya, kalau aku telat nanti si muka bayi itu akan melakukan hal yang aneh dirumah. Aku tidak mau barang-barangku dijadikan eksperimen pembuatan bonekanya. Bye, sampai jumpa lagi!"

Hinata sedikit menunduk. Mencoba memahami apa yang dirasakan gadis musim semi itu. Namun, karena terlalu asik melamun dia jadi tidak tahu Sakura sudah pergi ke toko kakaknya.

 **Sakura P O V..**

Aku bingung dengan perasaanku hari ini. Sejak bagun tidur tadi hatiku sedikit tidak tenang. Padahal semalam aku tertawa lepas bersama Sasori-nii dan Konohamaru –sepupuku. Tapi, aku tidak tahu penyebabnya apa. Sungguh tidak jelas.

Itu dia busnya. Sebaiknya aku cepat naik. Ah, ramainya.

Duduk dimana ya? Ah, disitu saja. Untung saja dapat. Aku tidak tahu mengapa hari ini banyak orang yang naik bus. Biasanya, mereka selalu menggunakan kendaraan pribadi. Tapi apapun itu kemacetan jadi berkurang.

Sebaiknya aku memeriksa gagdetku. Takut banyak pesan masuk dari Sasori atau Ino atau Naruto yang selalu heboh. Bersyukur tadi hpku tidak disuarakan, sehingga tidak mengganggu kebersamaanku dengan Hinata.

Banyak sekali Ino mengirim pesan. Dan Naruto juga. Apa ini? Sasori hanya mengirim satu pesan? Tumben sekali. Padahal tadi dia seperti mau mencincangku.

 **To : Sakura**

 **From : Sasori-nii (Bayi merah pengganggu waktu)**

 **Imouto, nii-chan tidak membuka tokonya. Onii-chan punya urusan mendadak. Berhubung kamu** **belum datang nii-chan tidak buka tokonya. Kalau kamu mau buka tokonya silahkan saja. Tapi onii-chan akan kembali nanti malam.**

Ternyata dia pergi. Baguslah, si pengganggu itu pergi. Habisnya aku selalu merasa terikat ditoko itu. Bukannya dia memperkerjakan karyawannya dengan baik malah selalu di kasih libur. Gajinya tetap dan bonus tetap ada, sedangkan adiknya yang selalu ada di tokonya tidak diberi apa-apa.

 **To : Sasori-nii (Bayi merah pengganggu waktu)**

 **From : Sakura**

 **Onii-chan, aku tidak akan ketoko. Janjiku untuk ketokomu hari ini BATAL! Karena onii-chan juga tidak ada ditoko. Aku mau pergi. Sebaiknya kau perkerjakan karyawanmu dengan baik. Suruh saja mereka membuka dan menjaga tokonya. Lalu minta mereka juga yang menutup tokonya. Jangan jawab pesan ini, atau aku tidak akan membelikan makanan kesukaanmu malam nanti.**

Akhirnya, bebas! Aduh... bus ini semakin ramai saja. Memangnya hanya satu bus yang dioperasikan ya? Sudahlah, aku mau ke taman Konoha saja. Disanakan sepi walaupun tempatnya sangat indah.

Tunggu! Harum parfum siapa ini? Aku tidak merasa asing dengan wanginya. Sepertinya yang pakai ada didepanku. Coba ku lihat sebentar ahh...

JDARR!

Sa-sasuke.. U-uchiha! A-apa? Dia? Ke-kenapa aku bertemu dengannya lagi? Kupikir kejadian dipesta Ino dan Sai itu hanya imajinasi saja. Hari ini suasana hatiku sedang tidak bagus. Ditambah melihatnya, aku jadi ingin tidak pulang malam ini. Ahh... tapi aku malas sekali main diluar rumah kalau sudah malam. Sebodoh amat teui!

 **End Sakura P O V..**

Tak disangka. Sakura ternyata bertemu dengan orang yang cukup mengganggu hidupnya dulu. Benar-benar, Sasuke ada didepannya. Pemuda tampan itu, dulu sewaktu di SMP sering sekali membully dirinya tanpa perasaan.

Memang dia tidak main tangan. Tapi, kata-katanya, tajam bagaikan pisau tertajam sedunia. Pedas bagaikan cabai paling pedas sejagad raya.

Akhirnya Sakura sampai di taman Konoha. Turun langsung dari bus tanpa menoleh kearah manapun kecuali lurus kedepan. Dia membeli takoyaki didekat taman sambil mengingat perkataan yang mungkin hanya omong kosong bagi pria itu. Tapi, pria yang kejam itu bagaikan mengatakannya tulus dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Sungguh Sakura terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" _Jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi suatu hari nanti, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur. Kau tidak bisa lari dariku. Dan kau ingat itu jidat lebar!"_

Kalimat itu. Dia mengatakannya didepan teman-temannya sehabis membully Sakura dengan kata-kata pedasnya sewaktu SMP. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Dan itu semakin pahit. Karena semejak dia masuk SMP dan belum mengenal siapapun disana, dia sudah terperosot menyukai Uchiha bungsu itu. Dan akhirnya, memutuskan membencinya.

Bahkan, beberapa tahun terakhir Sakura sudah bebas dari rasa suka atau cintanya pada Sasuke. Tapi, semejak kemarin dia menjadi ketakutan.

Takut Sasuke melakukan apa yang dia katakan dulu. Takut tertangkap dan takut untuk kembali menyukainya. Dan tentu saja, takut sakit hati kembali karena harus menyemangati teman-temannya agar terus berjuang mendapatkan Sasuke.

Berpura-pura tak suka pada pemuda itu dan mencari cara mendekatkan temannya pada Sasuke. Atau menghentikan tangisan teman-temannya yang disebabkan oleh pemuda itu. Walau sebenarnya kehadiran pemuda itu bisa diabaikan. Tapi, tetap saja mengganggu.

Mengabaikan rasa yang tidak disukainya dan berjalan ketaman Konoha. Duduk salah satu bangku yang disediakan sambil memakan takoyakinya. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa 100 meter dari tempat duduknya ada orang yang sedang ia kesali.

"Aku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sepertinya dia sekarang tinggal disini yang mungkin sebelumnya dia tinggal diluar kota." gumam Sakura.

"Aku takut. Walaupun kedengarannya seperti omong kosong. Namun, jujur saja.. aku sungguh ketakutan. Dan lagi sewaktu dia menyeretku. Ancam dan seret. Ugh..." tambahnya.

Sakura bergumam kecil sambil memakan takoyakinya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke melewati Sakura. Namun, dia berjalan dibelakang bangku taman tempat Sakura duduk.

Mungkin, faktor jalanan yang kurang baik dibandingkan rumputnya menjadikan orang lebih suka menginjak rumputnya dibanding jalan yang disediakan. Sampai sekarang belum ada bantuan apapun untuk memperbaiki jalan tersebut dari pemerintah.

Sepertinya Sasuke mendengar gumaman Sakura. Padahal, dia ketaman hanya ingin menemui kakaknya. Kakaknya ternyata hanya mengerjainya. Tapi, tak disangka. Dia mendengar gumaman dan menghirup parfum yang dikenalinya walau agak ragu.

Sasuke berhenti lalu mencoba mengingat siapa gadis itu dan, "Sakura Haruno." tara! ingatan Sasuke akan gadis itu sudah kembali.

Sakura tersentak. Tubuhnya membeku dan terasa seperti tersengat listrik. Untung takoyaki yang dikunyanya sudah ditelan, kalau tidak ia sudah tersedak makanannya sendiri.

Suaranya, terasa dingin. Sungguh, ini jauh berbeda dengan nada suara Sasuke sewaktu dulu yang sangat hangat. Mungkin, seingat ingatan Sakura.

Tanpa menoleh dan menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut Sakura perlahan menyebut nama Sasuke, "Sa-sasuke Uchiha!" terasa gemetar. Rasanya Sakura ingin segera menelpon polisi dan lari dari taman sekarang juga.'Ya ampun.. kenapa ketemu lagi sama si nyebelin ini sih?!"

"Kau! Apa kau masih ingat kata-kataku sehingga suaramu bergetar seperti itu? Kau takut?" Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan memasukan tangannya kesaku celana. Terasa sangat santai. Tapi–

–Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya terdiam membeku.

Padahal bisa saja Sakura menanggapi pertanyaan pemuda itu. Namun, reaksi tubuhnya ini adalah alami.

"Maaf jika kalimatku dulu terlalu pedas. Kau, tidak usah takut padaku lagi. Jadi santai saja. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sekarang nada bicara Sasuke terasa hangat. Berbeda sewaktu ia menyebut nama Sakura.

"Ba-baik, ma-maaf aku harus kembali." Sakura terbata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia berlari kearah halte bus dan segera menaiki bus yang kebetulan lewat. Entah Sasuke ingat atau tidak dengan omong kosong yang diingat Sakura terus. Tapi, Sakura ingin segera pergi dari taman. Tidak kerumah ataupun kerumah sahabatnya.

"Sakura Haruno. Jurusan kedokteran di universitas Konoha. Sebentar lagi aku pindah kesana. Kau cukup terkenal karena kau cukup jenius. Aku sekarang sudah tinggal lagi di kota ini. Seberapa keras kau mau menghindar. Secara tidak sengaja pasti kita akan bertemu lagi. Jadi maaf ya, jika nanti kau sedikit tidak senang."

Sasuke menyeringai. Dia masih ingat bahwa gadis itu sering menjadi sasarannya dulu. Mungkin dengan jawaban Sakura yang terbata-bata dan gemetar, Sasuke mengingat kenangannya sewaktu SMP.

Terasa sekali bahwa Sakura sangat takut bertemu dengan dirinya sekali lagi. Mungkin terasa sedikit menyenangkan mengganggu kehidupan gadis itu kembali. Hanya sebatas bermain-main dan tidak lebih.

'Heh, sewaktu dulu dia sering membantahku dan menantangku. mengapa jadi seperti itu? Apa dia balik ke sifat cengengnya seperti saat SMP? Hah.. tidak tahulah.'

Sakura berlari setelah dirinya merasa agak jauh dari Sasuke. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Itulah yang gadis merah muda itu pikirkan saat ini. Padahal, sewaktu SMA dirinya sangat pemberani untuk melawan pemuda itu. Walau tetap saja ada saat dimana dia tidak bisa mengalahkan Sasuke.

Apapun itu pasti Sasuke yang selalu mengalah. Tapi tidak jika dirinya mungkin sudah melewati batas menurut Uchiha yang satu itu. Sehingga, dirinya kalah telak walau hanya dengan satu kalimat.

 _Flashback.._

" _Dobe_ , apa yang kau sukai sih dari gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto yang sedang memainkan pspnya kini berhenti. Menatap sebentar pada si penanya lalu kembali melanjutkan acara bermainnya dan menjawab, "Sakura-chan itu baik, dia juga sopan terutama dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya. Dia juga kuat. Itu sudah cukup terbukti."

Sasuke kini berbalik menatap sahabat pirangnya itu yang sedang seru-serunya bermain psp, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan cukup terbukti?" Narutopun kini berhenti memainkan psp miliknya lagi, lantaran dia memang sudah kalah dalam permainan yang dimainkannya tersebut,

"Kau yang yang sering menjadi saksinya. Masa kau masih belum sadar. Dia itukan pernah menghancurkan batu dibelakang sekolah dengan sekali pukul. Dan juga dia sering sekali melawan dirimu yang selalu menyudutkannya kan? Kau juga tahu sendiri, terkadang dia selalu disiksa oleh fansmu."

Sasuke melepaskan pandangannya pada Naruto. Dia sedang berpikir. Kalau dikira-kira, gadis itu hanya tidak menentangnya sewaktu ada orang. Dan kini mau ada orang banyak atau sedikit pasti gadis itu selalu mencoba mematahkan argumen-argumen Sasuke terhadap dirinya. Apa lagi kalau mereka sedang berdua. Semakin menjadi gadis itu membantah dirinya.

"Tapi, kau lihat sendirikan? _Dobe_ , dia itu selalu menentangku." Naruto bangkit dan menghampiri sahabat ravennya tersebut.

"Kau benar sih. Tapi aku heran, kau semejak masuk SMA kan selalu bersikap dingin. Lalu, kenapa kau malah sangat antusias saat aku membahas gadis itu. Yeah.. walaupun yang keluar hanyalah kalimat menjelekkan untuk dirinya saja. Lagipula dia memang punya hak untuk menetangmu bukan? Memang kau siapa? Saudaranya? Kakaknya? Ayahnya?"

Sasuke terdiam. Memang sih, perkataan Naruto kalau dipikir ada benarnya. "Memang itu fakta kan?" Naruto menghela napas kasar. "Kau ini, fakta itukan juga ada yang baik dan buruk. Kau selalu mengeluarkan fakta yang buruk. Aku mau tanya kepadamu, kau niatnya hanya mau menjahilinya kan? Itu benarkan _teme_?"

"Hn. Kau kan memang sudah tahu." Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela napasnya kasar. "Tapi, temee.. kau ini seperti pacarnya saja tahu! Kalau dia melakukan hal menurut kebanyakan orang tidak benar pasti kau memperingatinya. Kalau dia melakukan kesalahan kau menasihatinya, mungkin menurut kebanyakan orang kau memarahinya. Dan kau selalu mengomel kalau dia membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Kau tidak suka dengan Sakura-chan kan? Kau tahu, aku menyukainya."

"Hehh, semua orang kalau jadi aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama." Kini Naruto sudah bosan berbicara dengan Sasuke. Dia mengambil gadgetnya lalu menelpon seseorang. Sepertinya dia lapar, terbukti dari percakapannya yang menyebutkan bahwa dia memesan makanan.

"Hei, dobe. Pesankan aku paket 1." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto yang langsung mengertipun mengucapkan pesanan Sasuke setelah pesanannya. Dan langsung menutup telpon tersebut. "Kau sepertinya kurang maju ya?" Sasuke menoleh. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu? Saat kau memarahinya, memperingatinya, atau memperhatikan dirinya. Semua orang bisa merasakan bahwa tatapanmu dan nada bicaramu sangat berbeda seperti kau berbicara pada yang lain. Itu sama saat kau berbicara dengan aku dan keluargamu."

"Aku tidak merasa." Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya bisa mengelus dada. "Malas berbicara denganmu. Sebaiknya aku menunggu pesananku."

"Bodoh, kalau ketahuan guru bagaimana?" Naruto menunjukkan deretan giginya. "Mereka itukan cukup mudah terpengaruh. Tinggal omong ini-itu dan kita bisa lolos. Sehabis itu kita bisa makan sepuasnya diatap ini. Hahahaha..."

"Apa katamu saja." Narutopun menuruni tangga dan diikuti Sasuke. Saat berada dilantai dua, tak sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan segerombol siswa-siswi yang sedang –istilahnya- ngerumpi.

"Heh, kudengar. Haruno-san memenangkan olimpiade matematika, loh." Ucap seorang siswi dengan kacamata bulatnya. "Yang kudengar, dia itu calon dokter yang sangat berbakat. Aku mendengarnya sendiri sewaktu berpapasan dengan Tsunade-sama dan Kakashi-sensei."

"Asal kalian tahu saja. Ternyata dia pernah jadi model disebuah majalah. Walau waktu itu usianya masih 7 tahun. Tapi sungguh wajahnya imut sekali." Tukas salah satu siswa yang tak mau ketinggalan bergosip. "Yang kudengar dia pernah menghancurkan persahabatan seseorang loh. Dan lagi, dia pernah kabur dari rumah. Dan satu lagi, dia itu bagaikan monster, kalian ingatkan sewaktu dia menghancurkan batu besar dibelakang sekolah?"

Semua seketika siswa-siswi yang berkumpul mengangguk. Didetik berikutnya mereka terkejut bersama-sama. Setelah itu kumpulan siswa-siswi yang sedang merumpi tersebut langsung bubar. Melarikan diri entah kemana. Sedangkan, sang pemuda kini sedang melirik kepada seseorang dengan perasaan puas. "Ada apa?"

"Awas kau yah. Dasar ayam step!" gadis itu melarikan diri sedangkan Naruto yang barusan melihat kejadian tersebut langsung berlari ke pos satpam. "Aku menang lagi. Bodoh."

.

.

"Huh, tugasnya menumpuk sekali." Keluh Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis bersurai Indigo menghampirinya dan berkata sesuatu, "Ka-kau kenapa Na-naruto-kun..?" dia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tergagap dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Baru Naruto mau menjawab dengan senang hati, tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis beramput pink berlari kearahnya. "Hey, Baka. PJ dong!"

Yang dipanggil _baka_ hanya cengegesan. Dia tak menjawab sedikitpun melainkan tersenyum aneh pada gadis itu. "Sakura-chan, ka-kami ti-dak pacaran kok."

"Hinata, kalau kau bohong aku akan adukan ke kakakmu loh." Ancam Sakura dengan nada yang menggoda. Ya, dia memang sengaja mau menggoda sahabatnya. "Payah. Beraninya mengancam."

Sakura mendelik tajam ke sumber suara. Ternyata didapati seorang pria dengan rambut pantat ayamnya sedang tersenyum meremehkan gadis itu. "Hey, kau selama ini juga mengancamku saja."

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa handphonemu bisa berada seminggu ditanganku bodoh. Sehari sebelum gadget tersayangmu ada ditanganku aku sudah memperingatkannya. Makanya, jangan kelewat batas. Dasar jidat lebar."

"Baka! Kau juga punya jidat yang sama bodoh!" semua mata yang berada disekitar sana kini menatap dua sejoli yang asyik bertengkar tersebut. Kecuali NaruHina yang sudah kabur entah kemana sejak pertengakaran tersebut baru dimulai.

"Jidatku tak sama denganmu. Kau ini memang siapa? Jidat lebar dengan rambut pink dan mata hijau batu giok. Kau tahu, dirimu itu terlalu norak. Suaramu membuat telingaku sakit. Aku kasihan pada mereka yang bilang bahwa kau calon dokter yang baik dan sangat berbakat."

"Urusai! Kenapa kau selalu begitu. Dasar Uchiha menyebalkan. Kau mau bilang aku monster silahkan! Aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan disini. Sekarang ayo maju." Wajah Sakura kini sudah memerah karena emosi. Dia tak perduli lagi dengan kelakuan fans musuhnya yang mungkin nanti akan segera mencincangnya.

"Kau yang harusnya diam. Apa aku tidak bisa bebas dari bayang-bayangmu setiap hari? Terkadang sedang liburpun aku harus melihat atau mendengar suara jelekmu itu." Sasuke tetap tenang. Sebagian penonton pergi dari tempat kejadian. Mereka sudah bosan dengan petengkaran Uchiha dan Haruno yang masih begitu-gitu saja.

"Kau mau aku diam? Kalau gitu tunggu aku menjadi bisu dulu baru aku bisa diam. Kau tak mau melihatku, kalau begitu tunggu aku mati dulu baru kau bisa tenang." Sakura sekarang benar-benar marah, padahal dia sedang sakit. Dia bahkan lupa meminum obatnya.

"Berisik. Sebaiknya minum obatmu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Atau kau tega membiarkan aku kehilangan mainanku? Kalau kau tega sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi, pastinya kau memikirkan kebahagiaanku yang akan lebih tenang jika kau memang tak ada didunia ini."

"APA? KAU...INI.." Sakura kini berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Cepat ke UKS. Kau harus periksakan fisikmu atau mungkin mentalmu juga. Kalau kau diam disini terus dan tak mau meminum obatmu. Maka aku akan membawamu dengan paksa ke UKS. Mungkin.. aku akan menyeretmu?" Sakura tetap berjalan dan tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ke UKS sekarang atau aku akan menarik rambut norakmu!" ancam Sasuke. Sakura tak memperdulikan ancaman musuhnya itu. "Kalau kau tidak mau minum obatmu. Hpmu akan berada ditanganku selama setahun penuh." Sakura masih berjalan. Kini Sasuke siap dengan ancaman terakhir. "Kau ke UKS dan minum obat.. atau aku akan mengurungmu digudangku selama seminggu?" Sakura tetap menghiraukan dan tetap berjalan. Dia masih dipenuhi amarah.

Setelah dia berada didepan pemuda itu dia berhenti dan akan siap dengan serangannya yang selanjutnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja aura laki-laki itu menjadi sangat dingin, sepertinya dia sangat marah. "Kau!" Sakura tersentak mendengar panggilan Sasuke. Terbesit sedikit keraguan untuk membentak musuhnya itu sekali lagi.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengangkat Sakura dan menaruhnya dipundaknya seperti karung beras. Penonton yang tersisa kini hanya sedikit. Tapi, merasa beruntung dapat melihat pertengkaran dua insan itu hari ini. "Bodoh! Ayam lepaskan aku! Turunkan bodoh!"

"Diam atau kau mau terkam? Kau sudah membuatku marah. Sudah kukatakan tadi. Dasar Payah!" Sakurapun terdiam. Dia hanya pasrah dibopong bagaikan karung beras oleh musuhnya tersebut. "Lagi-lagi aku kalah. Bawa aku yang benar bodoh. Pinggangku sakit. Turunkan aku.."

"Diam." Sakura hanya menghembuskan napas malas. "Kau bersikap tak baik dengan orang sakit. Akan ku adukan kau dengan kepala sekolah"

" _Haah... Lain kali jika aku bertemu denganmu suatu hari nanti, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur. Kau tidak bisa lari dariku. Kau ingat itu jidat lebar!"_

Sasukepun menyambung kalimatnya dengan kalimat tersebut. Itu membuat gadis yang dibopongnya tersentak. Pasalnya, dua tahun yang lalu cowok itu juga berkata hal yang sama padanya. Tepatnya ketika dia berada dibangku SMP kelas dua dan berusia 14 tahun.

 _Flashback off..._

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

 **Hola (baca : halo) minna... hehehe... kepanjangan yah? maaf ya kalau makin gaje (pada dasarnya authornya juga gaje). Kemaren itu (chap 1) prolog.  
Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fic punyaku ini. Yukei masih bingung mau panjang atau pendek ini fic. Pliss... review yah.. buat penyemangat Yukei.**

 **Yukei yang sebagai newbie ini masih mempertimbangkan fic ini mau diterus atau ngga. Jadi kalau banyak yang review insyaallah pasti Yukei bakalan kilat updatenya. Kalau banyak yang review mungkin 3 hari Yukei udah update chap selanjutnya. Berhubung tangan Yukei lagi gatel mau update 'Complicated Love chap 2' jadinya ya sekarang Yukei Update. Satu lagi, kalian mau fic ini panjang atau pendek? (10 chap atau lebih?)**

 **Salam hangat Yukei (YukiSakura Kensei29).**


	3. Goodbye My Lovely

**°Complicated Love°**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Alternatif Universe, Typo, etc.**

 **Sorry kalo gak jelas.**

 **Author : YukiSakura Kensei29**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy & Happy Reading...**

 **°Complicated Love°**

 **.**

Sudah dua minggu gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda seperti warna bunga kebanggaan negaranya itu lepas dari rasa gelisah. Rasa gelisah yang diakibatkan mantan teman sekolahnya atau mungkin mantan musuhnya. Dia menganggap kejadian dua hari berturut-turut yang lawas itu adalah mimpi sungguhan. Karena setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka cowok Keturunan Uchiha itu tidak kelihatan sedikitpun entah batang hidungnya atau seluruh tubuh dihadapan dirinya.

Ditambah setelah mengetahui nilai ujiannya barusan yang bagus. Lengkap sudah. Satu lagi, sang gebetan Gaara _-senpai_ juga mengajaknya hari ini jalan berdua. Serasa melayang dialam mimpi dan tidak mau bangun meski sedetik saja. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya bercerita pada sahabat sendiri tentang kebahagiaannya sekarang. Berhubung dihadapannya ada Ino dan juga mereka berdua sedang ada dikantin kampus.

" _Forehead,_ kau ini... lagi kesambet yah?" Sakura membalas tersenyum. Sedangkan Ino mengernyitkan dahinya tanda dia semakin bingung. "Aku tidak mau makan makanan yang kau traktir jika kau tidak menjawabku. Sebenarnya sekarang ini kau kenapa?"

Sakura semakin senyam-senyum lebar. Beruntung kondisi kantin kampus saat ini tidak terlalu ramai. "Aduh.. _pig,_ masa kau tidak tahu. Aku ini sedang dapat _triple_ poin kebahagiaan tahu." Ino menautkan alisnya dan bersiap menjawab, "Iih, lebay banget. Kau ini sepertinya memang sedang kerasukan. Mungkin aku bisa bantu membawamu kedukun?"

Sakura melotot dan langsung memukul lengan Ino. "Ahahaha.. habisnya kau ini dari tadi bersikap aneh. Senyam-senyum sendiri. Ditanya malah melamun. Didiemin semakin menjadi. Kau tahu? Mentalku tidak terlalu kuat untuk menghadapi orang yang kerasukan."

"Kau kira aku ini kerasukan betulan kenapa? Jangan bodoh, pikiranku ini tidak pernah kosong. Kan sudah kubilang, aku dari bangun tadi merasa sangat senang. Kau tahukan tentang roh Sasuke yang menggentayangiku setelah pesta pertunanganmu selama dua hari? Dia tidak muncul lagi dan aku merasa lega. Kau juga tahu kan nilai ujianku kali ini lebih bagus dari yang kemarin. Dan yang satu lagi untuk apa kuberi tahu padamu, informasinya saja aku dapat darimu."

Sakura berkata panjang lebar. Sementara Ino hanya ber _'oh'_ -ria dengan malas lalu menyeruput jus jeruknya. Sakura terus berbicara. Sampai akhirnya dia berdiri dari kursinya sekedar ingin mentraktir Ino karena rasa bahagianya yang berlebih. Tapi Ino tiba-tiba menyuruhnya sebelum Sakura berbalik untuk memesanakn pesanan Ino. Karena 30 meter dekat mereka berada ada Sasuke, Gaara, dan pacarnya lewat. Dan sebenarnya, keberadaan Uchiha bungsu itu bukan hanya rohnya saja. Tapi, raganya juga.

Meski Gaara dan Sasuke tidak begitu saling mengenal. Tapi kan Sakura kenal mereka. Kalau dia berbalik dan disuguhkan hidangan semanis itu bukannya tambah bahagia nanti malah jadi sakit gegana.

Ino merasa tidak enak hati dengan sahabat pinknya itu. Ditambah rasa senangnya yang sedang tumpah-tumpahnya sekarang. Tapi dia bingung pada sahabatnya, padahal sudah satu minggu Sasuke kuliah dikampus yang sama dengannya tapi Sakura tidak tahu.

Lalu kakak kelas yang digebet sahabatnya itu, sudah 6 bulan dia dan pacarnya menjadi sepasang kekasih paling terkenal dikampus, tapi sahabatnya tetap tidak tahu. Ino ingin sekali memberitahunya dan belum pernah kesampaian sampai sekarang. Habis setiap bertemu dengan Sakura pasti gadis itu sedang dalam mode emosional yang berlebihan. Cuek tingkat akhir, rasa senang yang mirip kerasukan seperti sekarang, galau level akut bin kronis, dll.

Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan merasa kasihan atas kejadian yang menimpa Sakura. Rasanya ingin langsung membocorkan tanpa memikirkan perasaannya, tapi Sakura cukup sensitif. Terlebih lagi dirinya adalah sahabat gadis itu. Jadi, mau tidak mau sampai sekarang dia tidak mengetahui bahwa sang gebetan sudah punya pacar dan sang rival telah hadir kembali.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku hampir telat menemui Gaara _–senpai_. Kau juga dari tadi belum bertemu dengan Sai bukan? Kalau begitu, cukup sampai disini aku mentraktirmu. Karena kau menolak tawaranku yang barusan dan belum tentu esok aku sebahagia sekarang. Jadi, sampai jumpa!" Sakura berdiri dan langsung ingin berlari ketempat janjiannya dengan cowok idamannya tapi Ino menahannya dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hey, mana bisa begitu. Tadi kau memaksaku memesan semua makanan dan minuman disini. Dan sekarang kau malah bilang bahwa cukup sampai disini. Tch, kau gila yah? Baiklah,.. tapi terserah padamu. Tapi kalau ada hal yang membuatmu tidak nyaman atau sejenisnya kau tidak boleh melakukan hal bodoh. Janji yah!" Ino menunjukan kelingkingnya.

Sakura membalasnya dengan menautkan kelingking kanannya. Tanpa dipikir dengan lebih serius lagi, gadis yang lahir dimusim semi itu langsung pergi melesat tanpa jejak. Meninggalkan sahabatnya yang sedang berdoa mati-matian agar semua berjalan lancar.

 **`_ComLove_`**

"Kak Gaara, terima kasih sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan. Aku sangat senang." Hari menjelang sore. Sekarang Sakura sedang berlajan dengan sang gebetan. Dia sekarang sedang bersusah payah menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya walaupun masih kelihatan. Dia juga berdoa sambil harap-harap cemas agar suara detak jantungnya yang sedang berpacu tidak terdengar pemuda kece disampingnya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga senang. Tapi, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Sakura-chan janji tidak akan marah. Janji tidak akan memutuskan hubungan pertemanan kita?" Sakura mengangguk mantap. Gaarapun menarik napasnya dalam yang diselingi harapan agar hati gadis ini diberi kekuatan.

Gaara berhenti ditaman dekat kampus mereka setelah berkeliling Konoha. Dia menghadap kearah Sakura dan menatap cemas gadis itu. Tidak dipungkiri lagi, satu kampus tahu kalau Sakura bisa lebih emosional dalam hal-hal tertentu. Dan yang lebih ditakutkannya sekarang bukanlah tentang kekuatan pengahancur Sakura, tapi perasaan gadis itu nantinya.

"Baiklah.. Hufft... Sakura-chan, kau ini seperti adikku sendiri. Terlebih karena warna rambut kita sama. Yah, aku tau kalau rambut kita tidak benar-benar sama. Tapi, percayalah Sakura-chan. Aku selalu ada untukmu. Kau juga adalah orang yang penting dihidupku." Tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara, kini Sakura merasa bahwa jiwanya ingin segera terbang kelangit sekarang.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk. Aku tahu tentangmu lebih banyak lewat kakakku dan juga sahabat-sahabatmu. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Tapi maaf sebelumnya, aku sudah memilih pasanganku. Aku memilihnya dan dia juga sudah memilihku. Kumohon, jangan marah padaku Sakura-chan." Sakura kaget seketika. Gadis itu sebisa mungkin membuat ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sangat datar. Didalam hatinya langsung terjadi badai tropis yang membuatnya bagaikan tersamar petir.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mau memberitahu ini padaku?" Gaara memegang pundak adik kelas kesayangannya tersebut. "Itu karena aku akan segera kembali ke Suna sesuai permintaan ayahku. Aku iri pada kakakku yang masih bebas dapat berbicara dan tertawa bersamamu. Ayahku juga sudah menetapkan tanggal pertunanganku dengan Matsuri. Dan lagi aku tidak mau membuatmu berharap lebih serta membuat hatimu lebih sakit jika aku mengatakannya nanti. Kita akan tetap jadi adik dan kakak, dan juga sepasang sahabat."

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Badai dalam hatinya semakin menjadi ketika Gaara mengucapkan kata pertunangan. Selanjutnya, apakah yang akan dirinya dengar nanti? Apakah undangan pernikahan? Mungkinkah itu sebabnya tadi Ino menyuruhnya berjanji agar tidak bersedih?

Sakura benar-benar menganggap dirinya bodoh. Dia tidak tahu nasihat terselubung yang sahabat-sahabatnya sampaikan setiap hari. Lagi apa sebuta itukah dirinya sehingga tidak dapat berpikir kalau pemuda dihadapannya ini tidak pernah memiliki kekasih dan akan memilihnya? Sekali lagi, Sakura benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang.

"Kakak, aku sungguh berterima kasih. Dan tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Matsuri– _senpai_. Dia sungguh baik hati mau meminjamkanmu padaku dalam waktu yang lama. Selama kau bahagia itu tidak masalah buatku. Aku tahu sifat pacarmu itu. Kau beruntung mendapatkannya dan dia beruntung mendapatkanmu. Tenang saja, selama kau tidak menyakitinya kita akan tetap menjadi sepasang sahabat dan kakak-beradik." Sakura berusaha tegar, dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu hanya untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Walau memang ada sedikit kebenaran didalamnya.

Sungguh Gaara senang luar biasa. Meski dia merasa tidak enak mengatakan semua ini pada Sakura. Dia juga bersyukur amarah Sakura tidak ikut andil dalam situasi sekarang ini. Mengingat dirinya akan kembali ke Suna dan tidak tahu kapan akan kembali ke Konoha, Gaara merasa perasaannya tercampur dan diaduk menjadi satu. Sedih, senang, tidak rela, semuanya sedang menjadi satu.

"Sekarang sudah petang. Matahari juga sudah mau tenggelam. Kau harus pulang. Ayo kita pulang, kau ku antar." ajak Gaara. Sakura langsung menoleh kearah Gaara. Dia hampir masuk dalam lamunan sepenuhnya. "Ah, tidak usah. Aku masih ingin disini. Kau pulang saja duluan. Tenang saja, aku akan pulang kerumah kok."

Gaara tersenyum. Dia bangga pada gadis berambut unik tersebut. "Kau memang gadis yang tegar. Sungguh orang yang berhasil menaklukan hatimu nanti dia adalah orang yang luar biasa." Sakura tertawa memaksa. "Hahaha.. kau bisa saja, bukankah kau yang menaklukan hatiku?"

Senyuman Gaara tidak memudar dia malah menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya yang barbaris rapi. "Maksudku, orang yang mendapatkanmu nanti dia adalah orang yang hebat. Sama sepertimu, dia adalah orang yang hebat. Dia bisa mengatasi kesedihanmu yang disebabkan karena aku. Aku tahu ini tidak mudah bagimu. Dan juga kau sebelumnya juga pernah merasakan sakit hati pastinya bukan? Aku adalah teman yang payah karena tidak pernah menanyakan perasaanmu. Maafkan aku, dan terima kasih untuk semua."

"Hehe.. kau ini jadi jago bicara. Pasti latihan bahasa dulu sama kekasihmu. Kan dia anak sastra. Sudahlah, sana pergi. Jangan lupakan janji makan malammu dengan kakakmu. Bisa-bisa Temari bakalan ngomel sehari semalam." Sekali lagi Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk seseceria mungkin dihadapan Gaara.

Dia tidak ingin Gaara melihat dia menangis. Sampai saat ini dengan mengenyampingkan orang tua dan keluarganya hanya satu atau dua orang yang tahu bahwa Sakura Haruno pernah atau bisa menangis. Untuk Gaara, dia tidak tahu bahwa Sakura bisa atau pernah mengeluarkan tetesan demi tetesan bening nan suci dari kedua indra pengelihatan miliknya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh Sakura-chan. Sampai jumpa. Oh ya, lusa akan ku traktir kau esrim dikedai depan Konoha Plaza sebagai perayaan nilaimu yang bertambah bagus." Gaara melambaikan tangannya dan Sakura membalas.

Gaarapun pergi kemobilnya lalu menancapkan gas dan pulang kerumah milik kakaknya. 'Heh? Aku ini cowok yang bodoh. Sungguh, maafkan aku Sakura-chan. Kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal yang merugikan dirimu atau orang lain. Aku menyayangimu..'

Sepertinya suasana petang ini sangat mendukung. Taman yang sepi bagaikan terisolir. Awan yang mulai gelap, dan semilir angin dingin malam yang mulai membuat badan mengigil.

"Oh, bagus sekali! Benar-benar bagus hari ini. Sekarang apalagi? Setelah semua ini apakah hujan yang deras akan turun kebumi? _Kamisama..._ aku tidak mengerti..." ucap Sakura lemah. Dia jatuh terduduk dibawah pohon yang rindang daunnya. Kedua lututnya ditekuk. Dan dirinya menenggelamkan wajah cantik nan sendu itu di kedua lututnya. Menangis diam-diam. Sebisa mungkin tanpa didengar orang.

 **`_ComLove_`**

Seorang pemuda berjalan menyusuri rumput hijau bersih ditaman dekat universitasnya. Dia berjalan dengan santai dan tak perduli dengan langit yang sudah gelap karena mendung yang juga menutupi sebagian dari keindahan sang surya disore hari.

Sesekali dia bersenandung mengikuti irama dari _gadget_ miliknya yang ia dengarkan dari _earphone_ ditelinga. Sedikit terpaan sinar mentari sore membuat garis tegas wajahnya semakin terlihat dan menambah poin ketampanan yang ia miliki. Siapapun gadis normal jika melihatnya sekarang pasti akan berteriak lalu jatuh berlutut dihadapannya.

Sayangnya, taman yang ia datangi adalah taman yang membawa hal buruk jika ada yang mendatanginya sesuai gosip dikampus yang beredar. Sehingga sangat sepi karena dijauhi oleh penghuni kampus dan warga sekitar. Tapi, apakah gosip _mainstream_ seperti itu memiliki pengaruh terhadapnya? Sepertinya tidak, pemuda itu tidak percaya tahayul dan tidak suka mengkhayal sedikitpun.

Perlahan dia terus berjalan mencari tempat yang tepat untuk beristirahat setelah berdebat dengan sahabat karibnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi, dia merasa ada yang aneh. Bukan kerena gosip standar itu, ataupun suasana sepi dengan awan mendung yang mencerminkan akan segera terjadi hujan itu.

Dia merasa ada yang menangis didekat dirinya berpijak. Dari suaranya yang cukup lembut dan sedikit tinggi pemuda berbintang leo itu mengira bahwa ada seorang gadis menangis ditaman ini. Diapun melepas _earphone_ miliknya dan mencoba fokus mendengarkan suara itu. Berharap bahwa dirinya tidak akan terpengaruh omongan teman-teman kampusnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan kesumber suara. Benar dugaannya bahwa ada seorang gadis yang sedang menangis ditaman ini. Tapi, entah mengapa suara tangisan itu seperti pernah didengar olehnya.

Dan ditemukan lokasinya. 10 meter didepannya ada pohon besar yang cukup rindang. Pasti gadis itu ada disana. Entah mengapa sang pemuda menghampiri pohon tersebut sekedar mencari tahu siapa yang mengganggu ketenangannya sore ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti. Sedikit-sedikit dia mengetahui gadis yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Ternyata itu adalah putri pemilik perusahaan Haruno yang memiliki rambut unik. Gadis itu juga merupakan incaran kesenangannya dulu. Bukan hanya kesenangan tapi juga kesengsaraan. "Pinky? Kau sedang apa disini?"

Gadis itu menoleh. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Dengan sedikit tersengal dia menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang pemuda. "Ha-ah? A-apa kau Sasuke?" pemuda yang disebut Sasuke itupun mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian dia menarik napasnya lalu dihembuskan dengan kasar.

"Kau menangis? Hehe, sepertinya kau ingkar janji... Kenapa kau menangis?" Sakura terdiam. Lalu dia bersandar kepohon besar dibelakangnya sambil berkata, " _Kamisama,..._ hiks.. kenapa ada cowok model pantat ayam disini...? hiks, sedih sekali aku hari ini."

Terkesan sedikit lebay nada bicaranya. Tapi, itu kenyataan. Sakura memang tidak begitu menyukai Sasuke, begitupun sebaliknya. Sakura yang ceria bisa jadi dingin dan emosional berlebihannya bisa meningkat dengan drastis ketika bertemu keturunan Uchiha tersebut. Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke yang pendiam dang dingin bisa langsung jadi cerewet dan jahil jika berhadapan dengan putri keluarga Haruno tersebut.

"Tch, sudah ditanya malah menghina lagi. Orang tuh kala ditanya yah dijawab bukannya malah dijelek-jelekkan. Sudahlah aku pergi saja..."

Sasuke segera berbalik arah. Namun, Sakura tiba-tiba menahan tangannya. Kondisinya kali ini sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Dia sekarang benar-benar butuh seseorang untuk menjadi sandaran ia menagis. Penantiannya yang cukup lama untuk sang senior kini gagal. Dia benar-benar butuh seseorang, dia ingin bercerita pada Ino dan Hinata tapi dia tidak ingin melihat kedua sahabatnya ikut bersedih.

Dan satu-satunya yang bisa dia jadikan tempat sandaran sekarang adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Yah, walau Sakura tidak menyukainya tapi Sasuke adalah salah satu orang atau mungkin satu-satunya orang yang tahu bahwa Sakura suka meneteskan air suci dari matanya. "Bolehkah aku meminjam dirimu sebagai sandaran?"

Sasuke mengehela napas. Seketika dia teringat hari perpisahan ketika mereka Sma. Dia teringat saat-saat dimana Sakura menangis dihadapannya. Sedewasa apapun Sakura sifat manja gadis itu akan keluar ketika dia menangis sendirian. Lalu orang yang ada disekitarnya harus menuruti keinginannya.

Jika tidak dituruti, gadis itu akan melakukan hal yang buruk mengingat kondisi emosinya yang masih seperti remaja. Tapi, sepertinya hal itu tidak banyak terjadi sekarang ini. Karena hal itu para dosen dan anak-anak kampus lainya mempertanyakan kejeniusan Sakura.

Saat gadis itu merasa lemah nilainya akan turun sangat jauh. Dan sampai sekarang para dosen hanya berpesan agar Sakura bisa mengontrol emosi miliknya. Kalau tidak nanti bisa sangat berbahaya. Mengingat energi kehormatannya dan juga nilainya yang akan jelek nanti.

"Haah... baiklah, tapi jangan menangis dengan kencang. Awas saja kau mengganggu telingaku. Beruntung tempat ini sepi, kalau tidak kau yang bertanggung jawab atas kondisi mental orang-orang lemah yang berkeliaran disekitar sini." Sakura mengangguk. Sasukepun memasang _earphone_ ditelinganya tapi tidak memutar lagu satupun lalu duduk dihadapan gadis itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain ketika Sakura dengan cepat langsung memeluknya.

Tidak perduli sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu, atau sudah berapa kali mereka bertemu akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke dan Sakura terkadang seperti robot ataupun sebuah patung. Mereka tidak memiliki rasa canggung sebab sudah terlatih ketika saling beradu argumen beberapa tahun lalu. Wajah mereka yang sering berdekatan dengan mata melotot melatih rasa canggung mereka.

Sasukepun melepaskan _earphone_ dari telinganya. "Aduh, sudah kubilang jangan menganggu telingaku. Bisakan tidak pakai suara? Lagian, kau ini kenapa? Matamu mirip seperti panda. Apa kau sudah berkali-kali mengingkari janjimu dan menjadi cengeng, hah?"

"Ayam bodoh! Hiks.. kenapa kau bicara soal panda...hiks.. kau kira aku suka mengikari janji? Aku ini tipe orang yang menghormati tahu.. hiks.. aku menghormati janjiku karena aku masih sayang nyawa... kau kira aku mau mati ditanganmu? Hiks... jangan bicara tentang panda atau sejenisnya..aaa Gaara.." Sasuke mulai mengerti sekarang. Berdasarakan info tidak berguna dari Naruto sobat karibnya dan juga kondisi gadis ini sekarang, maka dapat disimpulkan. Bahwa Haruno muda ini sedang patah hati.

"Hehe.. dasar payah! Hanya soal lelaki saja sampai begini? Apakah iya ini Haruno yang menghancurkan batu besar dibelakang sekolah dulu? Dan juga aku tidak mengerti, mengapa kau tidak mengetahui hubungan mereka? Hanya karena dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamamu apakah itu berarti dia akan memilihmu? Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa dia memang tidak memiliki kekasih atau tidak? Cobalah kau move on.."

Sasuke berkata dengan datar. Dia hanya mengeluarkan apa yang dia pikirkan. Sangat panjang kata-kata yang keluar. Biasanya hanya ada dua huruf yang dia ucapkan. Kini lebih dari 2 kalimat keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau ini berisik sekali..hiks.. haa... kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Kau inikan robot berjalan...hiks... kenapa bawel?" Sasuke mendelik tajam. "Jangan pergi..hiks... tetap disini.."

Sakura memohon dan Sasuke menurutinya. Walau hampir sebulan tidak bertemu lagi tapi itu bukanlah halangan bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura akan irit berbicara atau mengjelek-jelekan satu sama lain.

Sasukepun tak habis pikir. Dalam sejarah emosi Sakura, jika gadis itu menangis berarti dia sedang merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan ataupun kesedihan yang membuat hatinya tersayat perih.

Sewaktu Sma dihari perpisahan mereka Sasuke menawarkan perjanjian pada Sakura. Bahwa gadis itu tidak akan pernah menangis lagi sebagai penghormatan bahwa mereka telah menjadi rival yang cukup lama. Bagaimanapun kondisinya, Sakura dan Sasuke merasa bahwa perasaan perih yang dialami Sakura hanya Sasuke yang mengetahui betapa sakitnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka _Senior High School,_ para guru dan siswa-siswi ditempat mereka bersekolah hanya bisa melihat pertengkaran mereka. Bukannya tidak berani, tetapi malas karena jika mereka bertengkar maka mereka tidak akan diam. Dan ditambah pertengkaran mereka cukup seru untuk menghilangkan stress membandel. Satu sekolahpun sudah tidak niat bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya kenapa sikap mereka berubah drastis saat bertemu.

"Sasuke.. ke-kenapa kau ada disini? Hiks.." tangisan Sakura mulai mereda. Sasuke merasa lega bisa menghirup napas dalam karena tadi Sakura hampir mencekiknya.

"Benar-benar payah. Aku sudah seminggu satu kampus denganmu. Dengan ini sepertinya aku semakin kasihan padamu. Apakah selama ini hidupmu sungguh menyedihkan, heh?" Sakura memukul pelan punggung pemuda yang ia peluk itu saat dia berbicara dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Kau kira hidupmu selama ini bagus kenapa? Sudahlah, menangis sambil memelukmu tidak ada gunanya. Aku mau pulang saja. Hiks.. dari pada nanti aku kehujanan dan sakit. Itu malah akan membuat semua semakin bururk nantinya." Sakura mau melepaskan pelukannya tapi Sasuke menahan dirinya. Sakurapun terkejut. Dia sedikit berontak. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Tunggu sebentar. Apa ini yang waktu itu? Kenapa tidak hilang?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang melihat keleher kanan Sakura. Disana terdapat luka yang mirip gigitan vampir.

Sasuke tahu, itu adalah luka yang dia berikan pada gadis itu. "Apanya yang apa? Apa yang tidak hilang? Bicara yang jelas!" Sakura mulai emosi. Api pertikaian mulai muncul ditengah suasana malam sepi yang mulai datang.

Sasuke mengelus luka itu. Dan Sakura sedikit menggeliat. Diapun seketika mengetahui apa yang dimaksud sang rival. "Oh, tanda vampir yang kau buat itu. Hanya karena aku menangis kencang karena kau tidak mau menjawabku kau jadi melukaiku. Dihari perpisahan kau membuat tanda dan luka dileherku sekaligus. Sampai sekarang pertanyaan itu masih ada. Mengapa kau membullyku di smp dan berubah saat sma? Tapi, aku sudah tidak ingin mendengar jawabannya. Aku tidak percaya padamu. Aku ingin sekali menamparmu."

Sasukepun terdiam. Dia mengingat kejadian itu. "Sudahlah, lepas. Awas kalau kau berani melakukannya lagi. Beruntung waktu itu aku masih baik memperbolehkanmu menghisap darahku. Jika sekarang kau melakukannya untuk yang kedua, maka hidupmu tidak akan lama." Ancam Sakura.

Sasukepun melepaskan pelukannya dan Sakura segera berdiri. Matahari sudah tenggelam diufuk barat. Dia harus segera pulang, jika tidak pasti bisa tamat riwayatnya. Apalagi hari ini dia tidak pergi ke toko kakaknya.

Sakura mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman. Dan untuk yang kedua kali Sasuke menahannya. "Apa kau tidak menelpon kakakmu untuk menjemput?" Sakura menoleh dan menggeleng pelan. Dia menunggu reaksi pemuda minim ekspresi itu. "Ayo, kuantar kau pulang. Dengan matamu yang seperti itu bisakah kau dengan tenang pulang kerumah berjalan kaki atau naik angkutan umum?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Benar juga kata Sasuke kalau dipikirkan lebih teliti. Kalau menerima tawarannya juga tidak masalah. Di dalam dirinya tidak pernah ada gengsi atau canggung atas pemuda itu. "Mobilku masih kutaruh ditempat parkir kampus sampai sekarang. Lagipula, entah mengapa yang maha kuasa selalu menakdirkan kau menaiki mobilku setelah membanjiri bajuku."

Sakura menatap Sasuke sinis. Sasukepun berjalan cepat dan mendahului gadis yang beberapa menit terakhir bersamanya tersebut. Dengan kondisinya sekarang bisa-bisa anak dari sepasang Haruno yang terhormat menjadi bahan pembicaraan masyarakat Konoha jika dia tidak menerima tawaran Sasuke. "Tunggu! Aku terima tawaranmu."

Mereka berjalan kearah tempat parkir kampus. Angin sejuk dingin yang mengelus kulit Sakura membuat gadis itu menggigil kecil. Dan pemuda disampingnya menyadari hal itu. Dia memakaikan jaket kulit kesayangannya pada Sakura. Sakurapun tersenyum tulus dan dibalas dengan seyuman langka milik Uchiha. Sepertinya, mereka siap memulai ikatan pertemanan yang sesungguhnya.

 **TBC**

A/N:

Aloha minna... ketemu lagi sama author aneh bin gaje di ff multichapnya yang pertama ini. Maaf kalo nunggu lama... yah itu juga kalo ada yang nungguin. Setidaknya Yukei liburnya gak lama-lama amat gak sampe 6-12bulan. Mungkin Yukei bakalan pinjem kata-katanya Sasori yang 'Aku benci menunggu dan ditunggu' pokoknya yang seperti itulah.

Yah, pokok'a kalo yang review sedikit ditambah kesibukan dari duta #sok. Yukei bisa seperti author lainnya hiatus berlama-lama. Tapi, sebisa mungkin Yukei gak hiatus lama2, orang Yukei baru buat akun kok. Untuk my onee-chan, 'Sakura Uchiha' yang bakalan ultah dikit lagi, Yukei insyaallah bakalan bikin ff humor atau parody. Entah lucu atau nggak Yukei pasrah saat dipublish nanti. Udahlah kepanjangan. Bye..

Btw, Yukei mksh sama reader-reader yang bikin Yukei semangat. Inget Review yaaaaa...

Salam hangat Yukei (YukiSakura Kensei29).


	4. It was all just a dream

**°Complicated Love°**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Alternatif Universe, Typo, etc.**

 **Sorry kalo gak jelas.**

 **Author : YukiSakura Kensei29**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy & Happy Reading...  
**

 **°Complicated Love°**

 **.**

TING...

Suara dentingan gelas terdengar jelas. Turut meramaikan suasana ramai yang tercipta. Enam anak manusia yang berkumpul dengan ekspresi yang berbeda tapi tetap didominasi ekspresi ceria. Di kantin kampus mereka. Merayakan liburan musim panas yang akan segera tiba.

"Yuhuu... liburan juga." Seru Sakura. "Haha.. kau benar _forehead_. Libur juga." Sahut sahabatnya –Ino. "Akhirnya aku bisa mengunjungi pamanku yang ada di Italia." Tukas Temari. Sementara teman segender mereka yang berambut indigo hanya tersenyum, Hinata.

"Italia? Kau akan liburan disana Temari?" tanya antusias Naruto. "Yah, begitulah. Sampai liburan selesai. Lagipula ibuku pasti senang. Sekali-kali ngerepotin saudara jauh. Gaara dan Kankurou yang rese itu juga gak akan ikut. Beruntung karena mereka sibuk dengan pacarnya masing-masing." Naruto dan Ino tersenyum. Sai dan Hinata masuk fase kebingungan. Shikamaru menguap. Sedangkan Sakura langsung murung.

Oh ya, jangan lupakan sibungsu Uchiha. Dia sedang dalam mode _stoic_ andalannya sambil memutar bola mata malas.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" ujar Sasuke. "Ayolah _teme_ , kau pasti sudah tahukan?" balas Naruto dengan seyum lima jarinya. "Yah, rencanamu belum tentu berhasil. Kalau Temari tidak mengijinkannya kau pasti belum tentu ada disana saat liburan nanti." Naruto langsung merunduk setelah mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru. Dia bergaya seperti seseorang yang sedang mencari ide.

Temari menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi. "Tenang saja. Aku akan bolehkan teman-temanku ikut. Jika aku menolakpun pasti kedua bocah pirang itu pasti akan memaksaku terus."

'Eh? Bukankah dia juga berambut pirang?' tanya Sai dalam hati.

"Asik! Kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya Ino dengan mata berkilauan. "Aku akan berangkat lusa. Dan hentikan tatapanmu itu. Kau membuatku merasa jijik." Balas Temari. Sakurapun bangkit dari keterpurukan sementaranya. Dan mulai terseyum aneh seperti penjahat di film yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Sasuke melirik Sakura. Dia memandang Sakura dengan pandangan mengejek. 'Galau mulu sih. Jadi telat masuk ke otak. Ujung-ujungnya sama saja seperti dua orang itu. Dasar...'

"Hey, Temari. Kupastikan kau akan mengatakan liburan disana tidak gratiskan?" ucap Sakura. "Hehe... kau benar." Temari tersenyum. Dia tahu bahwa mantan fans adiknya itu mengerti maksudnya. "Sakura-chan.. apakah kita ha-harus pergi kesana dengan uang ki-kita?" tanya Hinata dengan kebiasaannya.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin Temari sebaik itu. Sebaik-baiknya dia, dia gak akan pernah bayarin tiket kita pulang pergi. Haha.. semua orang pasti juga banyak yang melakukannya. Mungkin dia hanya akan memberi kita sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam. Kau tahu? Seperti di hotel. Padahal kitakan temannya sendiri." Temari tertawa puas. Naruto dan Ino menunjukan ekspresi aneh. Sedangkan kedua orang jenius yang duduk didepan mereka hanya terdiam tanpa sepatah kata. Kecuali dua konsonan melegenda 'H' dan 'N' dari Uchiha dan suara merdu 'Menguap' dari Shikamaru. Sisanya, hanya terdiam mendengarkan.

Masih dalam ekspresi yang aneh. Kedua insan berambut pirang itu berkata dengan nada yang datar. "Dasar Pelit..."

"Terserah kau mau sepelit apa. Aku akan ikut kau ke negara itu. Entah takdir atau memang kebetulan bibiku Tsunade sedang ada disana selama tiga bulan. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Selain mau melihat hal-hal yang indah disana aku juga mau bebas dari kakakku yang nyebelinnya udah kelewatan." Hinata tersenyum. Lagi-lagi kedua muda-mudi berambut pirang itu menunjukkan bola matanya yang berkilauan kali ini kearah Sakura.

"Tidak! Kau ini mengapa tidak minta ayahmu saja baka! Kau juga _pig_ pamanmu Fuu kan juga kerja disana. Kerja bersama kakeknya Sai lagi. Kalian kan bisa pergi berdua. Haha.. seperti orang bulan madu." Ucap asal Sakura.

Belum mengerti apa yang Sakura katakan, Saipun bertanya pada gadis itu dengan wajah yang polos. "Apa itu bulan madu?"

Ino sweatdrop. Pacarnya benar-benar keterlaluan. "Hah, sudahlah. Aku mau pulang. Aku harus mengecek pasokan bunga bulan ini." Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya..ya..ya.. Seterah kau sajalah. Sana pulang."

Gadis dengan permata aquamarine itu berdiri dan membetulkan tas selempangnya. Mengajak sang pacar –Sai- pulang dan dibalas dengan anggukan. "Jadi kau mengusirku? Oke, aku juga mau pulang. Jaa ne.." Ino melambaikan tangannya dan Sai tersenyum. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura menatap prihatin pada kondisi Sai. "Kurasa mereka lebih pantas disebut pesuruh dan majikannya dibandingkan dua orang yang sedang berpacaran."

"Kau benar Sakura-chan. Kurasa kita harus segera mengisi otak vampir itu dengan hal yang berguna sampai penuh." Sakura merinding. Dia melirik kecil kearah Sasuke. Entah mengapa setelah membahas kejadian lawas itu di musim gugur tahun kemarin dia menjadi sensitif dengan kata vampir dan hal-hal yang berbau dengannya. Sungguh, walau sudah lama sekali bukan tidak mungkin pemuda bodoh yang sebenarnya jenius itu melakukannya lagi. Dan yang dilirik gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya tersenyum jahil. _Tidak jelas.. iih.._

"Sudah aku mau pulang dan menghubungi bibiku. Selamat ya.. Shikamaru. Kau mendapatkan hadiah utama. Berlibur ke Italia selama sebulan penuh bersama kekasihmu." Sakura mengambil ranselnya yang ia sampirkan dikursi lalu berdiri meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Ya, terima kasih. Lain kali aku harus lebih banyak mengirim undian berhadiah." Shikamaru berdiri lalu pergi kearah yang lain lalu disusul Temari yang langsung menempel pada sijenius itu. "Kita ditinggalkan Hinata-hime."

"Lagipula bukankah tou-san memanggilmu untuk datang?" Naruto kaget. Mukanya tiba-tiba banjir keringat. Yah, mengingat tingkat kegalakan calon mertuanya itu. "A-ah, ka-kau benar. Ayo kita kerumahmu. Dari pada aku mati sekarang?"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?" tanya heran sang pacar. "Ah tidak. Sudahlah ayo cepat!". Narutopun langsung menarik tangan Hinata. Dia meninggalkan sahabat karibnya sendiri. Lalu melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke dengan wajah yang ketakutan. Dengan begitu saja Sasuke bisa membayangkan betapa tegasnya ayah Hinata. Heh, bukankah tegasnya Hiashi sama dengan tegasnya Fugaku ayah Sasuke?

.

.

[Seminggu kemudian]

Sakura kini sudah berada di Italia. Dia gagal berangkat bareng dengan seniornya Temari. Seharusnya wajahnya ceria karena dirinya sudah bebas dari kesibukan menjaga toko boneka milik kakaknya. Tapi lagi-lagi, lagi-lagi. Sasuke kini sedang bersamanya.

Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Tiga hari setelah dirinya sampai di Italia dan membuka pintu apartemennya di pagihari, dia bertemu dengan sosok menyebalkan itu dan membuat semangat berliburnya mencair dengan sangat cepat. Semangatnya langsung menurun 360 derajat. Mungkin bisa dikurangi 10 derajat. Tapi, tetap saja sebagian besar semangatnya untuk berlibur luntur. Dan sekarang takdir sedang mempermainkan dirinya. Dia harus terus mengekori pemuda itu sampai dirinya kembali ke Jepang nanti karena dia tidak tahu terlalu banyak tentang negara yang identik dengan pizza itu. Lalu kemana Tsunade? Tentu saja dia pergi dan asik dengan urusannya sendiri.

"Jangan lihat para pria disini terus." Sakura mendelik. "Memangnya kenapa? Masalah?" Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Sangat masalah. Pertama, kau menyita waktuku yang berharga. Kedua, tatapanmu itu sangat mengganggu dan aku yakin mereka juga punya pendapat yang sama. Ketiga, aku juga mau pergi ketempat yang aku suka." Sakura mengendus sebal. Mau tidak mau dia harus nurut Sasuke. Selama ini dia hanya mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi. Yah.. walaupun pemuda itu selalu mengajaknya ketempat yang luar biasa.

Sasukepun berjalan mendahului Sakura. Gadis itu mengejarnya dengan mulut yang terus-menerus menggerutu. Sasuke melirik Sakura. "Apakah kau menyukaiku, Haruno?".

Dengan wajah yang kesal Sakura menjawab pertanyaan itu. Padahal Sasuke hanya iseng. "Tidak! Untuk sekarang tidak. Pokoknya tidak!" hidung Sakura kembang kempis. "Berarti ada kemungkinan kau menyukaiku bukan?" gumam Sasuke. Jujur, sebenarnya Sasuke sekarang sedang iseng.

"Apa? Apa katamu tadi?" tanya Sakura dengan nada suara yang siap berkelahi. "Apanya yang apa?" jawab Sasuke santai. "Aku tanya, apa yang kau bilang tadi."

Gadis itu kini menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. "Memangnya apa yang kubilang tadi?" Sakura semakin kesal. Namun, ia menahan kekesalannya dan berjalan mendahului sibungsu Uchiha. "Sudahlah, hanya orang bodoh yang mau berbicara denganmu." Sasuke terkekeh kecil. "Berarti kau bodoh!" wajah Haruno muda itu semakin merah. Menandakan kekesalannya sudah mencapai tingkat akhir. Dia mendelik tajam dengan kilatan cahaya dimatanya sambil berkata, "Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh?!"

"Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri tadi? Hanya orang bodoh yang mau berbicara denganku. Karena kau selalu menanggapiku berarti kau bodoh." Sakura membuang mukanya. Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Wanita yang identik dengan musim semi itu kini merajuk pada Sasuke. Dan semenit kemudian dirinya tersadar. Kalau dia terus berjalan mendahului pria itu, kemungkinan besar dirinya akan tersesat. Karena bisa saja Sasuke sudah pergi ketempat lain tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tetap dibelakangmu. Jidatmu besar begitu masa bakalan cepat tersesat." Sakura berhenti. Dia mempersilahkan Sasuke berjalan didepannya. Dari pada dia hilang dinegeri orang. Nggak banget dong. Bisa saja cowok itu bohong kan?

Sakura berbalik arah saat Sasuke melewatinya. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar pemuda itu berguman sesuatu.

"Kau ini orang yang pintar. Tapi payah." Sakura bersidekap. Masih bertindak tak perduli tapi dalam hatinya dia perduli. Perduli akan dirinya yang akan sampai kerumah dengan selamat jika dia selalu mengikuti orang menjengkelkan itu.

"Bisakah kau berjalan disampingku? Jika kau terus dibelakang, kau akan terlihat seperti pesuruhku. Jika sebaliknya berarti aku yang akan terlihat seperti pesuruh." Tanpa sepatah kata Sakura berjalan menyamai Sasuke. Karena dari tadi dirinya selalu berjalan dibelakang pemuda itu. Dan Sasukepun terseyum. Sedetik kemudian senyumannya hilang lalu diganti dengan kekecewaan. Karena Sakura melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan pastinya Sasuke yang akan membayar itu. Selalu dimanfaatkan. Mungkin pembalasan dendam kesumat Sakura karena perbuatan Sasuke beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Oh.. jangan lagi..." keluh sang Uchiha.

"Ayolah. Pastinya itu tidak akan mahal. Nanti akan kubelikan banyak sekali tomat yah?" rayu Sakura. "Kau kira asupanku hanya itu saja?" mata Sakura berbinar-binar. Sasuke menyerah. Sakura kegirangan dan masuk kedalam toko yang memajang barang yang menarik perhatian gadis itu.

"Bayaranmu tidak sepadan. Dasar bodoh!" Sasukepun mengikuti Sakura yang sangat bersemangat dengan malas. Dia menatap sekelilingnya untuk mencoba mencari hal yang lain. Pasalnya, gadis itu akan memilih berjam-jam dan akan membuat Sasuke bosan. Seperti kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Dasar Sakura... Hebat sekali dia bisa menaklukan sang Uchiha. Apa Sakura melakukan sesuatu pada Sasuke? Entahlah.. tidak tahu.

.

.

.

[Dua jam kemudian...]

"Hey... yang ini bagusnya merah atau hijau? Padahal cuma dua warna tapi bingung mau pilih yang mana.." tanya antusias Sakura. "Terserahmu, bukankah kau selalu membeli bandana berwarna merah? Lalu kenapa bertanya padaku." Sasuke yang dibuat bosan setengah jiwapun hanya bisa duduk ditempat yang disediakan sambil memainkan ponselnya. Perutnya sudah demo besar-besaran sedari tadi. Sejujurnya, sekarang juga sudah lewat dari jam makan siang. Mau bagaimana lagi, nona Haruno dihadapannya itu masih memilih barang yang jelas-jelas dia sudah punya banyak dirumah.

"Hah, Sasuke. Disini lengkap yah? Semua ada. Apalagi yah? Bandana sudah, dress sudah, high heels sudah, gelangpun juga sudah. Apalagi yah..buat menghadiri pesta Sasori saja ini belum cukup."

Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura yang mengabsen belanjaannya itu menoleh seketika. Masalahnya disini, Sakura membeli 5 bandana, 2 drees, 2 high heels, dan 3 gelang yang harganya bisa dikatakan diatas rata-rata. Mana minta dibayarin. Dan sekarang mau cari yang lain? Pulang dari Italia pasti sang dompet kulit kesayangan langsung kosong melompong. Belum lagi jika gadis itu meminta hal-hal yang lain nanti. Mengusir pendemo di dalam perut saja belum selesai urusannya apalagi menuruti keinginan gadis itu yang lain.

Dan ingat tidak perkataan wanita itu diawal tadi? Katanya tidak akan mahal kan?

"Tch, kau tahu aku hari ini meninggalkan dompetku diapartemen bukan? Dan kuncinya dibawa bibiku. Tolong yah..." Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Dia seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengakui kesalahannya dan berharap agar tidak dihukum oleh sang bunda. Tapi, yang dihadapan nona muda Haruno itu sekarang adalah tuan muda Uchiha. Dan lagi dia Sasuke. Apakah cara seperti itu akan berpengaruh?

"Kau kira hari ini aku sedang bawa uang lebih? Lain kali, kutinggalkan saja kau. Atau sebaiknya sekarang saja?" Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung cemberut. "Bawa kekasir itu semua. Sehabis ini, jangan minta apa-apa lagi. Apa kau mengerti?!" Sakura mengangguk. Dan Sasuke menghela napasnya lega.

Walaupun tetap saja biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk membayar belanjaan Sakura itu tidak sedikit. Malah itu adalah biaya yang banyak.

"Habis ini kita makan siang ya? Uangmu aku ganti nanti." ucap Sakura yang kembali ceria dan sudah menyadari bahwa dari tadi perutnya sudah protes tanpa henti. "Hn." Dari sekian banyak kata yang bisa diberikan, lagi-lagi hanya dua konsonan kramat yang keluar.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Sasuke berdering. Dia berjalan keluar sambil menjawab panggilan. Sementara gadis berambut merah muda yang selalu memaanfaatkannya itu sedang membayar belanjaannya yang tentu saja tidak menggunakan biayanya. "Siapa yang menelponnya?"

"Ada apa _baka_ Itachi!" seru Sasuke dengan nada tak suka. "Hehehe... kau ini tidak mau liburanmu diganggu yah? Kau ke eropa sejak seminggu yang lalu dan aku tidak tahu. Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?" balas Itachi. "Memangnya perlu. Hey, kau itu kan kutanya tadi. Ada apa kau menelponku." Itachi menggerutu sedangkan sang adik mulai kesal.

"Ah, begini. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengganggu liburanmu, malah aku mau nyusul kesana. Eee.. tapi tou-san memintaku untuk menghubungimu. Mmm.. bagaimana yah?" perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi Sasuke.

"Cepat katakan langsung intinya."

"Aduh, sebenarnya tidak enak ngomong langsung tapi... argh.. sudahlah, kau diminta pulang besok karena ayah akan menjodohkanmu. Tapi tenang saja, kau tetap bisa liburan sesukamu kok. Hehe, nanti aku temani." Sasuke melotot. Sakura yang baru datangpun mengernyit. "Kau ini kenapa?" Itachi bingung.

"Siapa itu _ototou_? Pacarmu yah?" Sasuke menoleh kekarah Sakura dan mencoba membayangkan bagaimana jika gadis disampingnya itu menjadi pacarnya. Bahkan ia belum menyukainya saja gadis itu sudah merepotkan. "Bukan. Bisa gila aku jika itu sampai terjadi. Dan tadi apa kau bilang? Aku akan dijodohkan?"

Sakura tertawa tetapi langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke. Diapun berhenti. Tidak berhenti sepenuhnya, tetapi hanya mencoba menahan tawanya. _'Sasuke dijodohkan? Emangnya zaman Siti Nurbaya? Tapi kalau dia balik besok berarti diriku tercinta ini bakalan berdiam diri diapartemen Tsunade dong sampai balik ke Jepang. Bahasa inggriskan belum lancar, apalagi bahasa Itali. Orang jenius itu kan juga masih perlu belajar. Aku kan masih belajar. Aduh ayam jangan mau yah...'_

Sakura berdoa dalam hati supaya pria disampingnya itu tidak akan kembali ke Jepang sampai liburan berakhir. Sebisa mungkin gadis yang baru berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu menahan bibirnya untuk diam supaya tidak komat-kamit agar doanya terwujudkan. "Tidak kak. Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum liburanku berakhir. Katakan pada ayah, aku tidak mau dijodohkan. Kenapa harus pakai perjodohan segala? Kau saja belum menikah. Pasangan juga tidak punya. Harusnya ayah menjodohkanmu lebih dulu."

Sakura kembali tertawa tetapi lagi-lagi diberi kilatan tajam dari mata Sasuke. Sehingga gadis itu kini hanya bisa menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah kemana-mana. "Diam kau _baka ototou_! Aku sudah bilang pada ayah kalau aku mau jadi produser dan melajang. Setelah berusaha sekian lamanya... aku akhirnya diberi persetujuan lahir batin oleh ayahanda tercinta..." Ucap Itachi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sedekimian rupa.

"Anak alay kumat lagi. Ah, tidak tahulah, kau urus saja semuanya. Aku mau liburanku tenang."

"Ya sudah. Ngomong-ngomong, aku titip salam buat pacarmu yah.."

Sasuke kesal dan langsung memutuskan panggilannya. Dia meninggalkan Sakura dengan berjalan sangat cepat tanpa sepatah katapun yang diucapkan. Membuat Sakura bingung. Tapi di lain tempat dihatinya dia merasa senang dan sedih sekaligus.

 _'_ _Ayahnya serem juga. Pake perjodohan segala. Untung anak es itu menolak. Huh, lega. Heh, tapi untuk sekarang dia menolak kan? Terus kalau sudah kembali ke Jepang bagaimana? Apakah dia tetap akan dijodohkan ya? Apa dia akan menerimanya? Bagaimana ceweknya itu model? Atau yang cantiknya kelewat rata-rata? Haaah... sudahlah, toh pulang ke Jepangnya juga masih lama.'_ Sakura menyusul Sasuke dengan berlari kecil. Walaupun sering merasa kesal, dia menikmati waktunya bersama pemuda itu akhir-akhir ini. Tidak seperti sebelumnya sewaktu mereka smp atau sma.

"Habis ini aku mau kembali ke apartemen anikiku. Jika kau mau berkeliling lebih lama silahkan telepon pasangan ShikaTema. Biarkan mereka yang mengantarmu. Perkataan Itachi membuatku tak bersemangat dan bahkan selera makanku menurun drastis. Terserahmu ingin menaruh belanjaanmu dulu atau langsung keliling lagi, yang jelas ganti uangku!" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Pemuda dengan paras rupawan itu terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. Dia juga terlihat seperti orang yang gelisah. Mungkin kalimat sang kakak yang menyangkut pautkan sang ayah membuat Sasuke lebih sedikit sensitif dibanding 1 menit yang lalu.

Sedangkan gadis muda disampingnya hanya terdiam memperhatikan. Sesekali pandangannya dengan oniks kelam Sasuke bertemu. Saat amber mereka beradu Sakura dapat merasakan sedikit dari perasaan Sasuke. Dia berpikir sikap Sasuke dipengaruhi dari dirinya yang belanja banyak menggunakan biaya pemuda itu dan juga niatan perjodohan yang disampaikan kakaknya barusan. Jika dibiarkan terus Sasuke bisa jadi sensitif dan sangat dingin. Tatapan matanya saja mungkin bisa membunuh seekor cicak yang lewat didepan matanya. Oke, yang terakhir itu abaikan.

"Nee... kenapa kau ada disini dan tiba-tiba ada didepan apartemen milik bibiku seminggu yang lalu? Kau mengikutiku yah?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat sedekimian rupa agar Sasuke meresponnya dengan candaan.

"Aku mau berlibur. Kebetulan Itachi punya apartemen disini. Dan jangan kebanyakan berkhayal di siang hari. Sudah lima belas kali lebih aku disuguhi pertayaan itu. Hentikan bertanya hal seperti itu lagi."

Sakura terdiam. Dia kebingungan mencari candaan atau pertanyaan yang bagus supaya suasana menjadi cair. Jika tidak, pikirannya tentang Sasuke yang sensitif, menakutkan, dan dingin akan keluar. Mati-matian dia menjaga _mood_ pemuda itu agar tetap baik. Kalau taraf akhirnya keluar, pasti Sakura akan merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika dia dibully atau diperintah dengan sangat paksa oleh pemuda itu. Jangan sampai deh. Ini kan awal yang bagus untuk memulai hubungan sebagai teman yang sesungguhnya.

Sakura terdiam dan memejamkan matanya. Dengan penuh keyakinan dia berbicara dalam hati. Memohon dalam hati. Dan menyelipkan sedikit doa didalamnya.

 _'_ _Bibi... pasti ini mimpi..karena aku ingat... umurku belumlah 20 tahun... tapi disini sekarang aku sudah kuliah. Apa ini masa depan? Siapa yang berani bermain denganku? Aku tahu ini seperti impianku yang selalu ingin berdamai dengan pemuda es itu. Tapi tidak seperti ini caranya.. disini aku dipermainkan. Aku benci ini. Sungguh seseorang hentikanlah mimpi bodohku ini. Selamatkanlah aku. Hatiku sudah hancur karena realita. Jadi kumohon, kamisama... bangunkan aku sekarang juga. Aku juga tidak mau teringat semua tentang perkataan orang_ _tuaku. Jadi kumohon bangunkan aku.'_

.

.

.

"Nggh..." keluh seorang gadis.

Bruukk.

Tiba-tiba saja beberapa gadis lain memeluk gadis itu. Mereka menangis bahagia. Sebuah perasaan lega terlihat dimata mereka.

 **TBC**

A/N :

Lohalohalohalohaloha minnnaaaa... *muncul dari tanah* ketemu lagi sama saia author paling tenama sedunia *ditimpuk botol sama readers* yap, yap, yap... Yukei balik lagi buat update chapter baru untuk ff multichap pertama Yukei..

Pertama-tama author mengucapkan terima kasih pada yang maha kuasa dan tubuhku terutama mata dan jari-jari tanganku. *berlagak menang ewert (baca: award)* Dan yang kedua author disini mengucapkan banyak terima kasih sama readers semua yang udah fav, foll, sampe review ff paling gaje ini.

Dan author juga mau bilang. Sebenernya author bingung mau masukin fic ini ke genre mana selain genre romance, dan akhirnya author milihnya hurt/comfort untuk menemani genre romance. Padahal sebenernya cerita ini gak jelas masuk genre mana. jadi walaupun author masukin ke romance/hurt/comfort, bukan berarti author bisa ngejamin ini gak berpindah kegenre lain. Walau begitu author gak berniat nulis ulang atau melakukan hal ribet lainnya *readers: authro plin-plan, author: biarin, readers: (nyorakin rame2)*

Dan yah walaupun kepanjangan makasih juga buat para silent reader.. tapi usahain kalo bis baca jejaknya tinggalin dong. Jangan kaya ninja. And author juga terimakasih buaanget sama beberapa orang yang reviewnya nyemangatin author. Haah.. sekarang gak tahu nih fic mau jdi berapa chap. Bisa lebih dari 10 chap kali. Dan masalah fic yg merupakan hadiah Sakura-nee itu.. gomen blm publish.. entah kapan mau pulish.. mungkin ficnya bakalan pindah haluan juga, dari yang komedi jadi yang lain.

Ya sudahlah, memang sepertinya kepanjangan curhatan author ini. terima kasih ya minna dan gomen kalo author punya banyak kesalahan dalam menulis fic ini maupu A/N nya. Bye.. Byee.. inget review yaaaa... *mendelep kedalem tanah sambil dadah-dadah*

Oh ya, selamat puasa buat yang puasa ya... lalu selamat liburan buat semuaaa... *muncul dari tanah terus mendelep lagi*


	5. My life started back

**°Complicated Love°**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Alternatif Universe, Typo, etc.**

 **Sorry kalo gak jelas.**

 **Author : YukiSakura Kensei29**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy & Happy Reading...**

* * *

 **°Complicated Love°**

 **.**

.

.

"Nggh..." keluh seorang gadis.

Bruukk.

Tiba-tiba saja beberapa gadis lain memeluk gadis itu. Mereka menangis bahagia. Sebuah perasaan lega terlihat dimata mereka.

 **°Complicated Love°**

 **.**

"Nggh, ada apa ini?" bingung gadis tersebut. " _Kamisama.._ arigatou. Kau telah mengembalikan Sakura kami." Syukur salah satu gadis yang memeluk Sakura. "Sakura-chan.. aku benar-benar senang." Ujar gadis lain. "Ino. Hinata. Ada apa? Kenapa kalian? Memangnya aku kenapa? Bukankah aku hanya tertidur?" tanya Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan.

"Hey. _Forehead!_ Kau memang tidur.. tapi tidurmu itu membuat kami semua khawatir."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sakura-chan.. sebaiknya Sakura-chan jangan berbicara terlalu banyak dulu. Istirahatlah.."

"Hinata. Katakan padaku!"

"Tidak _.. forehead._ Tidak ada apa-apa.. tenanglah."

"Akukan tidak menanyaimu. _Baka pig!_ " da dari pintu yang terbuka lebar dua orang yang lebih dewasa dari ketiga gadis tersebut masuk.

"Sakura! kau sudah siuman?! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" teriak khawatir seseorang. "Sasori-nii.. aku baik. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Sakura bingung. Dia merasa bahwa semejak ia bangun semua orang yang ada disekitarnya menanyakan kabarnya. Mengucapkan syukur tak henti-henti. Dan juga menangis. Ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu. Tapi bicara tentang sesuatu Sakura jadi mengingat apa yang ia alami selama tidak sadar. Memang tidak begitu jelas ketika Sakura mengingatnya. Tetapi ia tahu. Apa yang ia alami dimimpinya adalah hal yang ingin ia wujudkan didunia nyata.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Aku benar-benar senang." Sakura tersenyum. Ia mulai tidak peduli dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan orang-orang dikamarnya ini "Hey, bibi Tsunade. Aku tahu semua orang disini menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tapi buatku tak masalah. Selama kalian tidak melanjutkan ini semua aku tidak akan banyak bertanya." Sang bibi tersenyum. Ia benar-benar bersyukur Sakura punya sifat yang bagus. _Menurun sekali sifat Kizashi pada Sakura._

"Awas saja bocah Uchiha itu. Dia benar-benar membuatku marah. Akan kubuat dia membayarnya." Bisik Sasori yang dapat didengar jelas oleh Sakura. " _Forehead,_ aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Sebenarnya ingin kuberikan padamu 5 bulan yang lalu. Tapi ya sudahlah. Kau ditakdirnya untuk menerimanya sekarang." Sakura melirik Ino. Dilihatnya Ino sedang mengambil sesuatu dri dalam tasnya. Sebuah kotak kecil yang indah keluar dari tas miliknya. "Ini untukmu. Kau bisa melihatnya sekarang atau nanti itu terserah. Yang penting hutangku padamu sudah selesai. Jadi, kau jangan menganggap aku masih memiliki hutang ya?" Hinata yang melihat Ino jadi teringat akan hadiahnya yang akan diberikan pada Sakura jika sahabatnya itu siuman. Ia pun mengambil _smartphone_ -nya mensetuh layarnya kemudian menelpon seseorang.

"Halo. nii-san. Nii-san ada dimana?...Oh tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya ingin nii-san mengambilkan barangku yang ada diatas meja belajar...Aku sedang berada dirumah Sakura-chan. Dia siuman hari ini aku sangat senang. Jadi, tolong nii-san cepat ya?...Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Ino dan Sakurapun menoleh. "Kau menelpon Neji, Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk. "Kutebak. Selama aku tidak sadarkan diri pasti kakak sepupumu itu masih sama seperti dulu."

"Ah, kau ini. Sampai dunia ini berakhir Neji akan tetap sama." Sakura mendudukan dirinya. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Kan sedari tadi aku bertanya pada Hinata. Kenapa kau terus yang menjawab?" yang ditanya hanya bersidekap. "Hey..Aku ini kan..."

Duakkk.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Kau sudah sadar?! Huuuuu...Sakura-chan syukurlah kau sadar aku sangat senang...! heeee.. aku selalu menunggu Sakura-chan sadar.."

"Sakura-chan! Aku juga menunggumu sadar! Kukira aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu. Tapi perkataan dokter salah... aku bahaaaaaggia.."

"Selamat _forehead.._ kehidupanmu yang tenang akan kembali seperti semula.. dua baka ini telah menyadarkanmu dari kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya tenang." Tukas Ino yang sudah bosan melihat kedua temannya tersebut. Si Rock Lee dan Naruto Uzumaki. Dua orang yang bisanya selalu merepotkan siapapun.

"Kalian berdua! Hentikan tangisan bodoh kalian itu. Kalian tahukan Sakura butuh ketenangan. Jadi diamlah kalian!"

"Hei Ino.. kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya kami...huhuhu..."

"Benar... kami ini sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura-chan!.."

"Na-naruto-kun..." gagap Hinata. Pipinya bersemu merah.

"Hinata-chaaaan... aku rindu padamu..." dengan gaya anak kecil yang minta dipeluk sang ibu. Narutopun berlari kearah Hinata dan memeluknya.

"Dasar bocah..." geleng Tsunade.

"Sikuning bodoh itu dan simangkok muda itu benar-benar membuat suasana ini lebih ramai daripada pasar.." ucap Sasori

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!"

"Neji-nii san...Na-naruto-kun..."

"Lepaskan adikku nanas!"

"Hey, siapa yang kau billang nanas? Yang nanas itu Shikamaru." Balas Naruto yang berhenti dari tangisnya.

"Naruto.. apa maksudmu?"

"Shikamaru.. kau datang?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja. Sakura itu juga temanku. Selain itu dia lebih pintar darimu Ino."

"Apa katamu?!"

"Tidak."

"Hey.. kalian semua. Ini bukan tempat tinju atau sumo. Jadi kalau mau melanjutkan silahkan cari tempat lain." Ucap Tsunade.

"Iya. Lebih baik kalian diam.. geerrr.. awas saja kau Sasuke! Aku tidak memaafkanmu untuk yang ini." Rock Lee yang ternyata sudah berhenti menangispun ikut bersuara. Menyuruh yang lain diam. Padahal dirinya sendiri barusan berteriak menunjukan kekesalannya.

 _Sudah kuduga.. Kenyataan pahit kehidupan harus kujalani kembali. Dan benar, ternyata ini kerjaan si Uchiha itu._

"Ah, sudahlah... kalian semua sama saja. Emm.. Saso-nii dan bibi Tsunade datang bersamaan. Kalian memangnya habis dari mana?" tanya Sakura. "Oh.. simerah ini kusuruh menjemputku dibandara. Ketika tahu kau sadar dia langsung mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang gila." Sasori bertolak pinggang. Dari raut wajahnya ia tidak suka akan perkataan sang bibi. "Bi, aku inikan sangat sayang pada adikku. Makanya aku cepat-cepat pulang karena ingin melihatnya kembali sadar." Ino terkekeh kecil. Sakura dan Sasori menoleh kearahnya. "Ada apa kau _pig?_ " Ino tersenyum. "Lihatlah _forehead.._ bahkan kakakmu itu sama saja seperti Neji." Sakura mengerti. Ia mengangguk kecil membenarkan perkataan Ino. "Halah.. kau ini memang tahu apa Ino? Kau kan tidak punya kakak ataupun adik... Jadi, kau tahu apa tentang perasaanku?" Ino terdiam. Dia menunjukan ekspresi orang yang sedang berpikir. "Kalau aku ingat ya Sasori-nii... aku ini juga punya adik. Yaah, sekiranya sama kayak Neji. Walau begitu, kok aku gak ngerasain apa yang dirasa sama kau dan Neji?" Sasori bejalan keluar. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya disamping wajahnya yang imut itu. "Ya ya.. apa katamu sajalah. Aku ingin ke toilet dulu."

"Hinata, ini.."

"Oh, makasih ya Neji-nii. Emm, Sakura-chan. Aku punya boneka buatmu. Memang ini tidak spesial. Tetapi doaku dan rasa sayangku selalu ada dalam boneka itu. Jadi jika Sakura-chan memeluk boneka itu pasti Sakura-chan merasakan aku ada disamping Sakura-chan. Setidaknya, ini mirip dengan boneka yang kuberikan padamu sewaktu kita masih kecil. Terimalah Sakura-chan." Sakura mengambil bonekanya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Hinata dengan seksama. "Hinata.. aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik." Tiba-tiba saja bunyi gaduh terdengar. Semua yang ada dikamar Sakura menoleh ke arah bunyi tersebut. Membuyarkan Ino yang akan bersuara.

"Ih.. apaan sih kau alis tebal! Lepaskan!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan Naruto! Kau yang harusnya lepaskan aku!"

"Hey, kalian berhentilah. Hoaaam..."

"Kau tidak tahu saja Shikamaru.. aku ini sedari tadi selalu diganggu oleh si alis tebal ini."

"Benar. Sedari tadi dia menggangguku."

"Lihatlah mereka.. bahkan bertengkarpun kompak." Geleng Ino.

"Naruto-kun berhentilah.."

"Tidak Hinata. Aku tidak akan kalah.. aauuww... Lee!"

Tiba-tiba saja suasana berubah menjadi mencekam. Setelah dilihat lebih jelas, ternyata Sakura baru saja mengaktifkan mode kekesalannya. Diringi background ungu dan hitam yang gelap. Dan dengan mata yang merah menyala. Hal itu membuat takut kedua insan yang sedang bertengkar. Mereka secara mendadak langsung berpelukan layaknya ibu dan anak yang belasan tahun terpisah lamanya. Dan semua yang disekeliling mereka hanya terdiam tidak bisa menyelamatkan. Neji berseringai. Tsunade terlihat puas. Hinata mencoba menghentikan namun dia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Shikamaru tertidur dimeja rias. Dan Ino. Ino sedang asik memainkan _smarthphone_ kesayangannya. "Apa kalian tidak mau berhentiiii..."

"Aaa-ampun.. Sakura-chan..."

"Rasakan itu kuning bodoh." Ya tuhan.. Neji terlihat puas sekali.

" _Forehead.._ kau tahu tubuhmu itu belum terlalu kuatkan? Sebaiknya kau hetikan saja. Tapi sebelumnya tolong wakilkan satu pukulan dulu untukku dan Shikamaru yaah.." Sakura tertawa. Dia bersiap-siap untuk memberikan pukulan terbaiknya setelah lima bulan vakum dari semua aktifitasnya. "Dengan senang hati." Dasar Ino. rupanya ia sama saja.

Duaak.

Pak. Puk.

"Sakura-chaann...ampunn."

"Sakura. tolong wakilkan aku satu pukulan ke Naruto."

"Baik Neji."

"Neji-nii!" omel Hinata pada Neji. Namun, diacuhkan oleh pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Sakura. apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah bisa berdiri?" tanya Sasori yang baru datang dari toilet.

"Aku sudah sehat. Saso-nii. Tolong, biarkan aku menghajar mereka sebentar."

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi jangan paksakan dirimu yah. Tolong aku satu untuk keduanya." Sasori kembali pergi. Dan Sakura menyeringai.

"Semoga kalian merasa tenang kawanku." Igau Shikamaru dalam tidurnya. Daann...

"Kaa-saaaan! Touuu-saaann!"

"Hehehe.."

"Awas kalian semua! Sakura-chaaannn... tolong maafkan kamiiii..."

Dan ya.. begitulah kondisi pagi hari dikamar Sakura yang penghuninya baru saja siuman setelah lima bulan lamanya. Ribut, berisik, dan ramai. Memang kondisinya terlihat menyenangkan. Tapi, percayalah. Semua itu adalah hadiah untuknya yang baru saja tersadar. Sebelum ia melanjutkan kehidupan yang aslinya.

 **`_ComLove_`**

"Sasuke, kau tidak datang menjenguknya dan meminta maaf?"

"Untuk apa pertanyaan itu kau tanyakan padaku nii-san?"

"Itu sudah jelas Sasuke. Datanglah kerumahnya. Temui dia dan minta maaflah kepadanya."

"Kalau nii-san mau nii-san saja yang kesana. Hal itu tidak penting buatku."

"Sasuke! Kau harus kerumahnya dan meminta maaf. Untung saja dia masih diberi kehidupan dan keluarganya tidak membabi buta menerormu sewaktu ia tidak sadarkan diri. Kau yang membuatnya begitu jadi datanglah kesana dan mintalah permohonan maaf darinya. Aku akan menemanimu."

Sasuke berdecak. Ia merasa terganggu dengan paksaan sang kakak Itachi. Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian diruang tamu dan pergi menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya. "Sasuke.. mau kemana kau?" Sasuke berhenti. Ia menoleh kearah kakak tercintanya itu. "Kembali kekamar. Tidak ada gunanya meributkan ini nii-san." Sasuke lalu pergi melanjutkan langkahnya. Mengabaikan Itachi yang berteriak berkali-kali memanggil namanya. Dan ingin adiknya itu meminta maaf kepada adik dari sahabat baiknya. Sungguh Itachi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membujuk Sasuke agar meminta maaf kepada Sakura. Dan Itachi tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bersikap didepan Sasori. Bahkan menunjukkan baunya saja pada Sasori, Itachi tidak berani. Alhasil, ia selalu menghindari _meeting_ yang didalamnya terdapat Sasori. Lalu berusaha sesibuk mungkin agar ia tidak bertemu sahabat merahnya itu. Ia lebih memilih berdiam didalam ruangnya. Sehingga kehadirannya tergantikan oleh sang sepupu. Uchiha Obito atau yang lebih akrab disapa Tobi itu sering menggantikan Itachi semejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Apa maunya anak itu? apa aku harus memberi tahu masalah ini ke kaa-san dan tou-san? Sasuke.. kenapa kau sangat membenci gadis cantik itu.. aku tidak mengerti. Apakah kalian pernah bertemu aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi hal ini merupakan hal yang buruk. Karena kau semakin dingin Sasuke. Aku khawatir saat kaa-san dan tou-san kembali mereka akan syok mengetahui ini semua."

"Yo! Itachi!"

"Tobi. Kau disini?"

"Ah iya.. aku ingin main saja kesini. Sudah lama tidak main kesini. Hey, paman dan bibi baru saja menelponku. Mereka bilang mereka akan kembali minggu depan. Kau senangkan Itachi?"

"Ya.. sepertinya." _Kamisama.._ ini benar-benar akan menjadi rumit.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah hah?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku bingung harus bagaimana tentang masalah Sasuke."

"Oh, adikmu itu yaa? Ah. Memang bocah itu membuat semuanya repot."

"Sudahlah. Kau sudah makan Tobi?"

"Belum. Baru saja aku mau mengajakmu. Ayo kita ke restoran ramen dekat Universtias Konoha. Aku kemarin diberi kupon gratis untuk dua orang oleh temanku."

"Oke.. aku akan siap-siap."

"Cepat yaa."

.

.

.

"Kenapa Itachi-nii memaksaku sampai seperti itu? Diakan sudah tahu jawabanku sejak lama." Sasuke sampai dikamarnya. Dia memegang kenop pintu namun tidak membukanya. "Mimpi sialan. Aku tidak akan pernah seperti dimimpi itu. Sangat mustahil. Aku akan menghabisi dia jika benar-benar sampai dikamarku dan memegang kenop pintu ini."

Dengan penuh ratapan kekecewaan seorang pemuda menatap Sasuke dari atas sana. Raganya tidak ada dan jiwanya terlihat melayang. Ia begitu mirip dengan Sasuke. hanya saja ia terlihat lebih dewasa. Ia mengenakan kimono berwarna biru gelap. Terlihat seperti kalangan bangsawan jaman dulu. Benar-benar begitu mirip dengan Sasuke. Ia dan Sasuke tidak punya celah yang buruk sedikitpun diseluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya mulus rupawan. Dan yang membedakan mereka hanyalah ia terlihat lebih dewasa dari Sasuke.

"Mengapa membujuknya susah sekali. Bahkan pertahanannya begitu kuat. Seharusnya aku mengetahui mengapa dia membenci Sakura. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Ini akan menjadi semakin sulit. Harusnya aku tahu ketika aku memberikannya. Bahwa ini tidak akan berhasil." Ujar pemuda itu. Didetik berikutnya tubuhnya dengan perlahan menghilang entah kemana.

Drrt.. drrttt...

' _Hey, aku butuh bicara denganmu. Tiga hari lagi temui aku ditaman dekat Konoha river. Datanglah atau aku akan kerumahmu.'_

' _Sudah kubilang. Kau tidak akan bisa menyuruhku untuk menemuimu. Jadi hapus nomorku dan enyahlah.'_

' _Datang atau aku kerumahmu Uchiha dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi padaku ke seluruh anggota keluargamu.'_

' _Baiklah.. Jam 8 malam ditaman dekat Konoha river. Dan hapus nomorku.'_

' _Oke. Aku akan datang dengan cepat. Dan dengan senang hati aku akan menghapus nomor sialanmu ini dari ponselku.'_

' _Jangan sampai membuatku menunggu Haruno. Dan ingat nomormu itu lebih buruk dari nomorku. Membuat kotor ponselku.'_

Tiit..

"Untuk apa si Haruno itu menemuiku? Ingin balas dendam? Heh, tidak mungkin dia lebih buruk dariku soal balas dendam." Sasuke lalu menaruh ponselnya dimeja belajar. Ia pergi kekamar mandi lalu kembali dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk itu sementara.

Tak lama kemudian pemuda yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu terlihat lagi. Ia terlihat bingung memikirkan cara apalagi yang bisa dibuat olehnya untuk dirinya itu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Ia menghela napasnya pelan. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang yang sama sepertinya memeluknya dari belakang. "Sakura..." pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia tahu siapa yang memeluk dirinya ini. "Sasuke-kun.. jangan menyerah. Kita harus segera menyatukan diri kita. Agar kita bisa bersama selamanya. Dan bahkan sang waktu tidak bisa memisahkan kita. Aku percaya mereka akan menyelesaikan siklus ini." pemuda yang namanya sama dengan Sasuke itu mengangguk. Dan dengan tubuh mereka berdua yang melayang. Sasuke yang tak beraga itu berbalik dan membalas pelukan gadis yang namanya juga Sakura tersebut. "Aku tidak akan menyerah. Sampai kita dimasa ini bersatu aku tidak akan menyerah." Sakura yang juga memakai kimono bangsawan jaman dulu itu tersenyum. Dan ia menghilang secara perlahan. "Ganbatte.. Sasuke-kun.." seiring dengan tubuhnya yang menghilang suaranya pun kian pelan hingga tak terdengar, "Aku akan berusaha. Sampai kita tidak berpisah lagi seperti ini. Atau terpisah seperti dulu. Jadi, kau juga jangan menyerah Sakuraku."

 **`_ComLove_`**

 _Jam 20.00 ditaman dekat Konoha river,_

"Cepat katakan apa yang mau kau katakan Haruno."

"Sabarlah sedikit Uchiha. Butuh perjuangan untuk aku bisa kesini."

"Aku tidak perduli dengan perjuanganmu itu yang ingin lolos dari kakakmu. Cepat aku tidak punya waktu yang banyak untuk menemuimu."

Tiga hari setelah siumannya Sakura, Sasuke pergi menemui Sakura sesuai perjanjian yang sudah disepakati keduanya. Mereka bersiap agar tidak bertengkar untuk beberapa jam atau bahkan beberapa menit saja. Perlu untuk diketahui. Mereka bertengkar tidak seperti sepasang remaja yang bertengkar pada umumnya. Pertengkaran mereka penuh rasa sakit dihati dan terkadang diiring luka dan darah yang mengalir. Bagaikan dilema yang tidak bisa dilepaskan. Kebohongan terus dijalankan demi kebencian dan perasaan kecil yang ditepis keduanya.

"Dasar Uchiha tidak sabaran."

"..."

"Sebelumnya aku masih mengingat bagaimana kau membuatku terbaring dikasur empuk rumah sakit dan kamarku selama lima bulan."

"..."

"Aku juga ingat. Wajahmu yang terkejut saat aku tersentuh kencang oleh mobilmu."

"Aku tidak bereskpresi saat itu." tepis Sasuke.

"Janganlah berbohong Uchiha. Apa perasaanmu saat mendengar hanya keajaiban yang bisa menyelamatkanku?"

"Puas dan bahagia."

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau pasti merasa hancurkan?"

"Langsung saja keintinya."'

"Saat aku kritis dan koma, aku merasakan mimpi yang membuatku senang melebihi apapun. Namun, aku juga merasa sakit karena aku tahu itu kebohongan belaka."

"..."

"Aku berkeyakinan tinggi kau juga mengalaminya setiap malam dan memikirkannya sampai pagi tiba. Dan aku yakin setiap kau terbangun dari tidurmu itu kau semakin merasakan sakit dan semakin membenciku. Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu memusuhiku Uchiha."

"Apa sudah selesai? Kalau begitu aku akan pulang."

"Tunggu. Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu. Aku yakin ini milikmu. Dan aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Beberapa episode terakhir dari mimpi yang ku alami merupakan salah satu sumber kekuatan untukku kembali sadar."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak begitu perduli apa yang dikatakan gadis dihadapannya ini. Tapi, ia dengan detail memperhatikan barang yag dipegang Sakura didepan wajahnya. Itu adalah sebuah kalung. Kalung yang indah. Sebuah desain klasik menjadi ciri khas kalung itu. Liontin indah berbentuk bunga Sakura melengkapinya. Itu adalah sebuah kalung yang Sasuke cari, bersamaan dengan seseorang yang juga ia cari selama ini.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan itu?"

"Saat aku pergi bersama Ino. Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya aku seperti tertarik olehnya. Dan saat aku melihatnya lebih jelas. Aku merasakan bahwa kau pasti tahu tentang kalung ini."

"Kau kira aku tahu sesuatu tentang kalung ini? Apakah kau tidak berfikir bahwa kalung ini adalah kalung yang diproduksi banyak dan banyak juga yang memiliknya."

"Tidak. Sejak pertama aku yakin didunia ini hanya satu dan saat kutanyakan memang ini hanya satu. Kalung ini ditemukan oleh sang pemilik toko di Otogakure beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Kau kira aku percaya?" ucap Sasuke yang sedikit tidak yakin dengan ucapannya tersebut. "Tentu. Terlihat jelas dimataku bahwa kau percaya. Sasuke.. tidakkah kau berfikir ini adalah milikku yang kau berikan padaku?" Sasuke berdecih. Ia tak suka atas perkataan Sakura barusan. "Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada. Maksudku hanya memastikan bahwa kau yang membuatku tidak sadar dan hampir menghadapi kematian dan memberikan ini padamu."

"Kalau kau merasa itu punyamu kenapa kau berikan padaku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikannya."

"..."

"Apakah kau yakin kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Cepatlah. Jangan banyak bertanya dan basa basi Haruno."

Dengan perlahan Sasuke dan Sakura jaman dulu itu hadir diantara mereka. Kesedihan tergambar diwajah mereka dan rasa sakit terlihat dari diri mereka dimasa sekarang ini. "Haruskah kita kendalikan situasi ini Sakura?" dengan sendu Sakura berkimono itu menatap Sasuke. "Jangan, Sasuke-kun.. mereka merasakan sakit lebih dari kita.." air bening tiba-tiba menetes dari Sakura berkimono. Dan Sakura merasakannya. "Ah.. apa mau hujan? Udaranya juga semakin dingin."

"Cepat Haruno."

"Sasuke.. aku merasa jika ini adalah benda yang kau berikan padaku maka aku harus mengembalikannya dulu kepadamu."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecilku."

"Bisakah kita jadi teman?" Sakura tersenyum. Matanya menjadi sipit dan wajah cantiknya semakin cantik ketika tersenyum. Namun, Sasuke mendekat mengambil paksa kalung klasik itu dari tangan Sakura. Dan mencengkram leher gadis cantik itu dengan kuat. Ia tak suka dengan senyuman Sakura yang seperti itu. "Dalam mimpimu saja aku tidak mau jadi temanmu Haruno Sa-Ku-Ra." Air mata dari kedua Sakura mengalir. Sasuke dari masa lampau ingin maju dan menghempaskan dirinya dimasakini itu dari Sakura. Tetapi, ia ditahan dan tangisan Sakura berkimono yang semakin menjadi. "Sa-sasuke...-kun... uhuk..uhuk.. le-lepaskan..." mata Sasuke menyipit. Kilatan kemarahan dan kepedihan terlihat bercampur dari matanya. Deras. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua Sakura. Marah dan kebencian terlihat jelas dari kedua Sasuke. Sasuke dari masa lalu sangat marah dengan kelakuan dirinya sekarang ini. Namun.. tetap saja jika Sakuranya yang sedang menangis ini tidak ada dipelukannya maka ia akan menghajar dirinya itu sekarang juga. "Sa-sasukeeee..-ku-kunn..."

"Sasuke-kun? Apa aku dijaman ini juga akan mati? Bahkan ditanganmu sendiri?" Sasuke dari jaman dulu itu melembutkan tatapannya. "Jika itu terjadi maka diriku yang sekarang juga akan mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu. Ia juga akan mati." Sakura tersenyum sekilas lalu ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasukenya sebelum mereka berpisah kembali. "Sa-sasuke -kunn.. a-apa yang kau la-kukan? Uhuk..uhuk.."

"Sekali lagi kau panggil aku dengan nama kecilku dan suffix itu maka aku akan membunuhmu."

Brukk.

"Uhuk..uhuk. khu...uhuk.." Sakura jatuh ketanah. Ditinggalkan Sasuke sendirian ditaman yang gelap dari penerangan. Sasuke yang marah kembali kerumahnya dengan terburu. Dan Sakura menangis sunyi terduduk ditaman malam itu dengan rasa sakit dilehernya. "Uchiha Sasuke...hiks... Bahkan tanpa kau suruh aku sangat ingin membunuh diriku sendiri."

 **Tsudzuku yaa...**

A/N :

Oh, ya ampun.. Yukei minta maaf yaa... Yukei tahu chap kemaren itu asli gak nyambung banget. Emmm.. pasti yang ini juga gak nyambung ya... Aahh. Ya sudahlah. Kali ini Yukei kembek dengan chap 5. Yukei wkt nulis ngerasa ini chap balik jadi bener.. and gimana dg kalian? Apa udah bener? Haha.. Yukei yakin pasti belum. Adakah yg aktif maen soundcloud disini? Jujur Yukei msh baru bgt soal beginian...emm, apa yang kalian pakai buat rekaman? Headset? Headphone? Mic? Earphone? Dan kalian pakai app apa buat ngeeditnya? Buat rekomendasi micnya atau headsetnya itu kalo bisa yang bisa dipake ke PC/laptop. Yukei tahu suara Yukei ini ngepas (mengingat hanya rasa nekad yg Yukei tampilin) tapi Yukei pengen bgt punya coveran sendiri gitu...siapa tahu klo beruntung ada yg like gitu... ^_^ (readers : ngarep amat, Yukei :biarkan saja.. :p)

Ah.. sudahlah.. Yukei mau bakil keduta happy for the day minnaa... ingat untuk REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW yaaaa...

Selamat hari lebaran. Minal aidzin wal faidin... (nyanyi dengan suara sumbang)

Pokoknya maafin Yukei yah. jika buaanyak kesalahan. Anyway, selamat mudik juga yaa...

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! *bawa pasukan kayak orang demo*


	6. Miyoboku mount

**|Complicated Love|**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Alternatif Universe, Typo, etc.**

 **Sorry kalo gak jelas.**

 **Author : YukiSakura Kensei29**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy & Happy Reading...

* * *

 **|Complicated Love|**

.

.

.

Suasana riuh dan gaduh terdengar diseluruh area sekolah. Sesaat setelah seorang gadis cantik dan seorang pemuda keluar dari dalam mobil _sport_ mewah. Wajah mereka datar dan hanya menunjukkan senyum tipis yang sebentar. Semua mata tertuju pada keduanya. Bagaikan keluarga kerajaan, semua murid menyingkir dari jalan dan memberi sang gadis berserta kakaknya itu jalan menuju gedung sekolah. Mereka hanya menatap lurus dan tidak memperdulikan desas desis dari para siswa siswi. Dan fokus itu terbuyar saat suara teriakan kompak terdengar untuk membuat suasana kembali menjadi ramai. Namun, kali ini hanya para siswi dan siswa yang kurang normal saja yg berteriak. Mereka meneriakan satu nama, 'SASUKE-SAMAAA!'

Saat itu juga emosi kakak sang gadis langsung tersulut. Dan seketika itu juga langsung berhenti karena ditinggalkan oleh sang adik yang sudah berjalan didepannya. "Saki, kenapa kau?" tanya sang kakak. "Sasori-nii.. jangan karena kepalamu yang merah itu kau jadi orang yang pemarah." Balas sang adik. "Tapi, kau tau betapa kesalnya diriku kan? Dia sudah melukaimu. Membuatmu tertidur lama dan membuat semua orang khawatir. Lalu kau mau membiarkannya?" Sasori membalas. "Kak. Sakuramu ini bukanlah gadis pendendam. Aku tidak seperti dia yang gila akan balas dendam dan kebencian. Jadi, biarkan saja dia mau melakukan apa. Jika aku mati ditangannya maka aku akan meminta kepada dewa supaya kematiannya berhubungan dengan kematianku."

"Terserah apa katamu _imotou._ Jika ini memang maumu baiklah. Tapi ini maumu ya, bukan mauku. Jadi, apapun yg kulakukan itu karena kemauanku." Sama-sama keras kepala. Itulah gambaran sifat kedua saudara kandung tersebut. Tetapi, percayalah. Kebaikan kakak-beradik itu tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Terutama tentang kata maaf dan hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan kata tersebut. Jadi, jika salah satu dari keduanya sudah sulit memaafkan seseorang maka seseorang itu merupakan orang yang ingin disingkirkannya dari hidupnya.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Tok.. tok.. tok.._

"Ya. Siapa?"

"Sasori dan Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sasori.

"Masuklah."

"Permisi Jiraiya-sama. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu." Ucap Sasori lagi.

"Ya, silahkan kalian duduk."

"Begini. Aku ingin bilang bahwa adikku ini baru saja siuman. Aku tahu kau sudah tahu. Tapi, si pink ini menolak keras untuk tetap dirumah, padahal dia baru saja sadar 3 hari yang lalu."

"Sakura-chan. Kau yakin? Aku khawatir padamu. Tapi aku senang kau sudah sadar dan mulai baikan."

"Ya, aku yakin Jiraiya-jii.. kau tak usah khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Aku sudah sehat. Tapi, si baka merah ini terlalu over kepadaku." Balas Sakura

"Haha.. maklumi lah. Lalu ada apa Sasori? Jangan pakai embel-embel itu.. aku ini teman dekat bibimu tahu."

"Ya baiklah. Jadi, aku ingin kau menjaga adikku disekolah ini. Terakhir kali dia lepas dari pengawasanku, dirinya malah berarkhir koma selama lima bulan. Apalagi kau tahu dia lumayan susah untuk diberitahu." Jelas Sasori. Jiraiyapun bergumam dalam hati, 'Kau sama saja Akasuna. Kau sama saja.. hhh'

"Biar aku beri tahu ya. Kemarin itu aku sedang ada rapat dengan para kepala sekolah seKonoha dan kau tahu itu. Orang-orang suruhanku itu juga mau tidak mau harus meninggalkan gadis ini. Dia menyogok dan mengancam bawahanku. Adikmu itu juga bisa jadi calon kriminal Sasori." Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ia lelah dan tak mau tahu tentang perbincangan kedua orang tersebut. Dan inilah sifat cueknya, dia bangkit dari kursi dan keliling ruangan Jiraiya. Lalu duduk disofa dan tidur diam-diam.

"Paman jangan asal ngomong. Yang harusnya dibilang begitu adalah Sasuke. Kerabat sahabat paman itu malahan sudah bisa dibilang penjahat. Apa ada perlakuannya yang wajar terhadap adikku selama ini? Kau jangan hanya sibuk dengan urusan sekolah saja. Seluruh murid dan bahkan para guru sudah tahu. Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanya Kakashi-sensei. Entah tembok apa yang menutupimu sehingga berita yang sudah lama ini tidak segera sampai ditelingamu." Jiraiya terdiam dan berkata. "Nak, bukannya ada tembok yang menghalangiku. Tetapi, memang begitulah keadaannya. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah tahu. Aku ingin memberitahu Orochimaru tetapi tidak sempat karena dia sibuk dengan percobaan anehnya. Dan aku juga ingin memberitahu keluarga Sasuke. Hanya saja, selama ini yang ada cuma kakak laki-lakinya dan kakaknya juga sudah tahu. "

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kakaknya itu diam saja paman? Apa dia juga sama seperti adiknya yang bajingan itu?!" Sasori kemudian bersandar dikursi. Dia mencoba  
menurunkan tekanan emosinya.

"Kau belum apa-apa sudah mau marah. Kakaknya itu sibuk. Kau tahu keluarga Sasuke kan? Kakaknya itu harus mengurus semua perusahaan ayahnya yang berada di Jepang. Mengurus perusahannya saja sudah sulit apalagi ditambah dengan adikknya yang seperti itu?" Tiba-tiba Sakura berkimono muncul. Ia duduk disamping dirinya yang tertidur pulas itu. "Memang susah si Sasori baka itu. Kau juga harus merasakannya heh? Tapi kenapa kau dan Sasuke-kun tidak seperti itu? aku tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke-kun masa kini itu menjadi begitu. Sasukeku saja tidak seperti itu. Tapi, memang semua berawal dari salahku yang menolak perjodohan itu. Sehingga takdir reinkarnasipun harus dimulai. Kau reinkarnasiku yang ketiga. Disaat umurmu ke tujuh belas nanti, kuharap kau tidak seperti pendahulumu yang lainnya."

Sakura berkimonopun kembali menghilang. Meninggalkan reinkarnasinya yang sekarang melanjutkan tidurnya. Memang Sakura sudah berada disekolah. Tapi ya begitu. Ia tidak bebas semejak si Sasuke terang-terangan melakukan pelampiasan kemarahannya kepada Sakura. _Bodygruad_ sewaan sang kakak sudah ada dimana-mana saat Sakura turun dari mobil dan memasuki gedung sekolah. Ia mulai risih karena privasinya agak terganggu. Tetapi Sasori tidak akan mengerti. Dan soal kemarahan Sasuke terhadapnya yang tidak beralasan itu, sekarang mulai terkuak. Semejak Sakura memberi kalung yang Ino hadiahkan untuknya kepada pemuda dingin tersebut. Bahwa, ada sebuah alasan mengapa pemuda itu sangat membencinya.

"Baiklah. Kutitip Sakura."

"Ya. Kau tenang saja. Kali ini aku yang akan mengawasinya langsung. Jadi suruh libur saja bawahanmu itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi Jiraiya-sama. Ini aku Kakashi Hatake dan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ya. Silahkan masuk Kakashi. Dan duduklah."

"Terima kasih. Begini, bukankah kau ingin mengadakan acara di gunung Myoboku? Dan kau bertanya tentang Orochimaru bukan?"

"Ah, ya. Jadi Sasuke. Bagaimana si pawang ular itu? apa dia bisa ikut denganmu?"

"Orochimaru sekarang masih melakukan percobaannya. Jadi, dia tidak bisa memastikan bahwa dia ikut atau tidak. Dan bolehkah aku keluar segera?" ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu. Ada apa memang?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Ah ya. Bukankah itu Sakura? Aku merindukan suaranya." Ujar Kakashi.

"Ya. Dia sepertinya kurang tidur karena debat dengan Sasori semalaman. Hehe, kedua anak itu memang benar-benar." ucap Jiraiya. Kakashipun menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Aku senang dia sudah sadar. Dan berarti tadi Sasori kemari?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, begitulah. Selalu sama, benar-benar _siscon._ " Jawab Jiraiya.

"Bolehkah aku keluar sekarang?" sela Sasuke.

"Aku belum selesai menanyakan Orochimaru. Bagaimana kalau yang keluar Kakashi saja?"

"Oh iya. Aku juga harus mengurus beberapa hal untuk acara minggu depan. Nanti akan aku umumkan pada seluruh murid. Baiklah, aku permisi." Jiraiyapun mengangguk dan Kakashipun keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sasuke makin merasa tidak suka. Dia ingin juga segera keluar. "Jadi Orochimaru masih sibuk?" Sasuke dengan malas menjawab, "Kau sudah tahu kebiasaannya bukan? Lalu mengapa kau tanyakan padaku lagi? harusnya kau tidak bertanya lagi. dan bisakah aku keluar dari sini? Maaf jika aku tidak sopan." Jiraiya tersenyum. "Tak apa. Ku maklumi sikapmu. Tetapi, tunggulah sebentar disini. Aku harus keruang Asuma sebentar. Jadi, tolong kau disini sebentar dan tolong selesaikan ini. Kau hanya perlu memberikan titik di kolom ketiga disetiap lembar. Aku tidak akan lama. Jika kau haus kau bisa memilih minuman di lemari pendingin itu. Atau kalau kau mengantuk kau bisa tidur disini. Aku tidak melarangmu. Tapi, kau jangan keluar atau lari setelah tugasmu selesai. Aku takut penjaga sekolah akan membuang berkas-berkas yang penting lagi karena ruangan ini kosong." Jelas Jiraiya panjang lebar.

"Tapi, diakan ada disini. Aku harus kembali kekelas." Ucap Sasuke singkat. "Kelasmu itu masih belum melakukan ulangan. Jadi, walaupun kelasmu melakukannya hari ini dan kau tertinggal, kau kan bisa menyusulnya. Bukankah kau sering begitu? Hehe, aku tahu kan?" Sasuke mengendus pelan. "Baiklah. Tapi jika kau telat. Maka aku akan segera kembali kekelas." Jiraiya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tubuhnya yang sudah barada dibelakang pintu tersebut langsung keluar ketika ia membuka pintunya. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian bersama Sakura diruangannya.

Sungguh dia ingin membicarakan subuah hal kecil yang penting pada Asuma. Dan siapapun tidak tega membangunkan putri musim semi yang tidur diruangannya itu kecuali suara alarm dan gangguan dari Sasuke. Dan Sasukepun sekarang ini tidak akan mengganggunya. Karena Sakura juga tidak akan mengganggunya kecuali gadis manis itu mendengkur kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai. Aku akan kembali kekelas sekarang."

Srreeet...

Dilihatnya Sakura tertidur acak. Dia tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang sepertinya dirasanya tidak nyaman. Namun, rasa lelah tergambar diwajahnya. Jadi, rasa tidak nyaman yang ia rasakan ia singkirkan. Kepalanya merosot kekanan sofa dan roknya sedikit terangkat. Sasuke yang melihat itu merasa tidak perduli dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Tapi, keputusannya itu tidak ia laksanankan. Ketika ia membuka pintu untuk keluar, ia kembali masuk keruangan Jiraiya dan menghampiri tempat Sakura tertidur. Sasuke berdiri sebentar didepan gadis cantik tersebut. Dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir manisnya menambah kecantikan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke. Ia kemudian menghampiri sebuah lemari tertutup yang ada diruangan tersebut. Dengan kunci yang menggantung, Sasuke membuka lemari tersebut dengan perlahan.

Sasuke mencari-cari sebuah kain panjang didalam lemari tersebut. Dan iapun menemukannya. Sebuah kain berwarna biru laut diambilnya. Ditutupnya kembali lemari tersebut dan Sasukepun kembali lagi menghampiri Sakura. Tidur tenangnya membuat Sasuke merasa tenang.

Dibetulkannya posisi rok Sakura. Dan juga posisi tidur Sakura. Lalu ia selimuti gadis cantik tersebut dengan kain yang ia ambil dari lemari tadi. Dari kaki, tangan, sampai bahu. Ia membuat perlakuan sehalus mungkin agar Sakura tidak terbangun. Rasa kesal atau benci yang Sasuke miliki terhadap Sakura sekejap menjadi hilang semua. Dari bahunya, lehernya, sampai wajahnya. Kulit putih bersih itu, mata hijau permata yang tersembunyi itu. Dan senyuman yang memudar dari wajah itu ketika Sakura berhadapan dengannya. Semuanya itu, tiba-tiba menimbulkan rasa benci Sasuke terhadapnya kembali secara perlahan. Namun, Sasuke merasa tidak ingin perasaan itu hadir untuk sekarang ini. Disingkirkannya anak-anak rambut Sakura yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Diperhatikannya lagi wajah cantik sempurna yang diciptakan dewa untuk gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku harap kita tidak akan berpisah untuk beberapa ratus tahun lagi."

"Ya. Dan aku berharap ini akan segera berakhir bahagia."

"Mari kita berjuang Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Berhati-hati supaya gadis dihadapannya ini tidak terbangun dan mengamuk. Semakin dekat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengurangi banyak jarak antara dirinya dengan Sakura. Dipegangnya pipi kanan Sakura. Dan dengan lembut mencoba mencium gadis manis itu. Lalu CUP!

Bibir seksi itu dengan lembut sukses menempel. Dan pangeran yang mencium putri tidurnya itu menahan ciumannya selama beberapa detik. Sambil diperhatikannya wajah yang sangat dekat dengannya ini. Berharap supaya sang putri tidak terbangun. Lalu dilepasnya secara pelan oleh Sasuke. Sasukepun membetulkan selimut yang ia pakaikan kepada Sakura. Ia pergi keluar ruangan Jiraiya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kebelakang. Mata dan pikirannya hanya fokus kejalan yang ia telusuri. Melupakan apa yang barusan ia lakukan didalam ruangan tersebut. 'Dan Sasuke. Apa yang membuatmu membenci gadis manis itu? Kuharap kalian cepat berdamai Sasuke, Sakura.' tukas Jiraiya dalam hati.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Ya begitulah anak-anak. Jadi, minggu depan kita akan menginap di gunung Myoboku. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kalau tahu-tahu nanti kalian tidak dapat ikut, kalian hubungi saja aku langsung. Atau kalian bisa hubungi guru Asuma. Sekian." Ucap Kakashi yang berada dikelasnya.

"Sensei! Apa kali ini semua diwajibkan ikut? Sepertinya kali ini berbeda dengan tahun lalu." Sahut Naruto. Kakashi tersenyum. "Sepertinya begitu. Akan ada reuni dadakan dari trio legendaris." Naruto seketika bersumringah. "Wah, nenek Tsunade dan Orochimaru juga bakalan ada kalau gini. Seru abis nih." Kakashi tertawa. Sudah dapat dibayangkan. Jika ketiganya berkumpul maka satu sekolah bisa dibuat tertawa lepas oleh kelakuan kecil dari ketiganya

"Oh iya. Tapi bagi Sakura tidak diharuskan ikut. Aku tahu kau baru saja baikan." Sakura yang melamunpun langsung tersadar sewaktu bahunya ditepuk oleh Hinata. "Ah iya.. ada apa?" sang Senseipun menggeleng pelan. "Kau kenapa? Dari tadi hanya melamun. Begini, untuk _camping_ kali ini kau tidak diharuskan ikut. Istirahatlah dirumah." Sakura mengkerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa? apa karena aku baru saja siuman? Ini tidak adil. Bibiku akan ada disana. Dan aku, harus ikut menjahilinya. Iyakan Naruto?"

"Ya kau benar Sakura-chan! Aku tidak setuju kalau kau tidak ikut. Kita harus buat rencana untuk mengerjai mereka bertiga." Shikamaru sebagai ketua kelas hanya bisa mengendus. Ia tidak niat ikut _camping_ kali ini karena Naruto akan berulah lagi. Bukannya ia biasanya tidak berulah. Hanya saja, kali ini pasti akan beda dari yang lainnya. "Naruto. Bisakah kau untuk tidak mengajak orang lain dalam rencanamu?" ucap Shikamaru. "Hei. Bukan aku yang mulai. Sakura-chan yang menanyakan duluan. Sebelumnya pikiranku masih kosong dan Sakura-chan tiba-tiba mengingatkannya." Shikamaru mengendus lagi. Benar dugaannya. Naruto tidak akan terima kalau rencananya dibatalkan. "Sakura-chan. Aku akan menemanimu terus bersama Hinata. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Sakura tersenyum bersamaan dengan keluarnya Kakashi dari kelas. "Ah, baiklah. Tapi kalau mau pacaran bilang-bilang ya. Biar aku bisa memisahkan diri. Gini-ginikan aku pengertian."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Seminggu kemudian]

"Sakura. kau jangan memisahkan diri dariku. Dan kalau kau ingin kemana-mana kau bisa aku temani." Tukas Tsunade. Sakura mengeluh, dia menggerutu kecil. "Kau reuni ya reuni saja. Tidak usah pikirkan aku. Aku bisa sendiri baa-san. Oh ya, kalau kau takut aku pergi sendiri, aku bisa menyuruh teman-temanku untuk menemaniku. Kau tak usah takut. Dan baiklah. Sekarang aku harus berkumpul. Kakashi-sensei sudah memanggilku." Sakura berdiri. Ia melirik Tsunade sebentar. "Ya, baiklah. Tapi jangan sendiri."

"Sakura sudah datang. Baiklah sekarang permainan akan dimulai."

"Sensei. Kitakan baru saja sampai." Ucap salah seorang murid.

"Kalian tahukan para senior itu membutuhkan privasi untuk mengenang masa lalu? Apalagi kepala sekolah kita. Dengan susah payah dia meminta sahabatnya Orochimaru untuk datang. Jadi, biarkan saja. Aku juga punya pekerjaan lain."

"Halah. Palingan buku Icha-icha keluaran terbaru. Muka alim otak mesum."

"Sudahlah. Kalian diam. Ini seperti 2 tahun yang lalu. Ya, kalian tentunya belum masuk kesekolah ini. Jadi, tutup mata kalian dengan penutup mata yang aku berikan. Ingat! Jangan sampai kalian mengintip. Nama kalian sudah tertulis disebuah kertas kecil yang telah digulung. Lalu Asuma akan mengocoknya dengan gelas ini. Seperti arisan. Ayolah, pasti kalian tahu. Nama pertama yang keluar akan berpasangan dengan nama kedua yang keluar. Nama ketiga dengan nama keempat. Dan begitu seterusnya. Ketika nama kalian sudah mendapat pasangan, Kurenai dan aku akan membawa kalian serta pasangan kalian kepintu masuk hutan dengan tangan kalian yang diborgol bersama. Setelah sepuluh langkah memasuki hutan, kalian boleh melepas penutup mata kalian." Jelas Kakashi.

"Oh iya, selama dihutan papan yang telah diberi tanda panah untuk menuntun kalian kembali kesini. Diperjalanan carilah beberapa potongan kertas karton hijau yang bertuliskan nama sekolah ini. Murid yang sampai lebih dulu dan mendapatkan banyak potongan kertas karton, maka dialah yang menang. Dan hadiahnya adalah... Makanan bagi sipemenang akan dijamin oleh kami. Jadi, mereka tidak perlu memasak makanan mereka. Ini baru permainan yang pertama. Masih banyak yang lain loh. Hoo.. ayo Chouji semangat!" Tambah Asuma.

"Yeeeee! Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga dan sebisaku!" seru Chouji dari sela-sela barisan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang silahkan tutup mata kalian." Suruh Kurenai. Semua muridpun menutup matanya dengan penutup mata yang telah Kakashi berikan. Dan Asumapun mulai mengocok gelas besar yang ada tangannya. Lalu satu persatu nama muridpun keluar. Pasangan sesuai urutan nama yang keluar. Jadi tidak perduli itu murid laki-laki ataukah perempuan. Satu persatu murid yang telah diborgol tangannyapun memasuki hutan.

Beberapa murid banyak yang mengikuti arahan Kakashi soal penutup mata mereka. Dan ada juga yang tidak. Ada murid yang senang ternyata pasangannya adalah pacarnya sendiri atau sang gebetan. Ada juga yang kesal karena itu musuhnya. Entah dalam pelajaran akademik ataupun non akademik. Dan ada juga yang biasa-biasa saja. Dan tanpa tahu. Si raven dan si pink ternyata terborgol bersama. Meski para guru sebenarnya takut ada hal yang tidak diinginkan, tapi tetap saja mereka tetap memborgol kedua murid itu bersama. Karena peraturan untuk permainan ini tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Jiraiyapun tidak bisa membantahnya. Karena peraturan itu dibuat oleh pendahulunya. Penyebabnya lainnya ialah, orang yang membuat peraturan itu merupakan buyutnya. Buyut dari buyut dari buyut dari buyut dari buyut dari.. Oke lupakan yang terakhir.

Sakura dan Sasuke masuk ke hutan setelah Tenten dan Neji. Mereka berdua terdiam. Sakura tidak berniat membuka penutup matanya padahal ia telah melangkah banyak. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Yang mengherankan adalah, mereka tidak menabrak satu pohonpun atau tersandung sesuatu. Apa jangan-jangan mereka punya pengelihatan batin? Jangankan kalian. Author juga tidak tahu. Hehe.. ok balik kecerita. -,-

Dan pada akhirnya setelah Sakura mulai pusing iapun membuka penutup matanya. Dan Sasukepun berhenti. Ia juga membuka penutup matanya. Merekapun melihat siapakah yang menjadi pasangan mereka. Setelah tahu, Sasuke langsung membuang wajahnya kearah lain dan Sakura tersenyum kecut. Kenapa ia harus dengan Sasuke. Itulah pertanyaan yang ada dalam hatinya sekarang ini. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa meredam kesalnya dalam hati. Mereka tetap diam selama 5 menit. Tidak berbicara dan tidak meneruskan langkah mereka untuk kembali keperkemahan atau mencari potongan karton hijau. Mereka hanya terdiam membiarkan suara jangkrik dan beberapa burung saling bersautan mengisi malam yang semakin larut. ' _Kamisama..._ ' seru Sakura dalam hati.

"Umm, bisakah kita berjalan kembali? Kita harus segera sampai untuk melepas borgol ini." ucap Sakura. Sasukepun berjalan. Bukannya dia menurut pada kalimat yang barusan Sakura ucapkan. Namun, dia menurut karena ingin segera borgol yang membuatnya bersama gadis itu terlepas dengan cepat. Merekapun berjalan lurus kedepan. Mencari papan yang disediakan oleh sekolah untuk menuntun jalan kembali keperkemahan. Tapi sayang, beberapa menit terbuang dan mereka belum menemukan satupun papan. Sakura mulai panik. Dan Sasuke mulai berpikir. 'Ya ampun. Jangan bilang aku tersesat. _Kamisama_.. tolong aku agar cepat lepas dari pemuda ini.'

Merekapun kembali berjalan dengan tangan terborgol. Sasuke sudah terlalu kesal dalan hati. Ia jadi berjalan cepat dari membuat tangan Sakura sakit karena tertarik. "Ano, bisakah kau pelan-pelan?" ucap Sakura. "..." tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. "Tanganku sakit. Jadi tolong bisakah kau memelankan sedikit jalanmu?" sekali lagi Sakura betanya. Dan Sasukepun juga tidak menjawabnya. Memang benar Sakura merasa sakit. Tangannya jadi sedikit biru karena Sasuke yang berjalan terlalu terburu-buru. "Sasuke. Tanganku sakit jadi tolonglah pelankan jalanmu." Tegas Sakura. Sasukepun berhenti dan menoleh kearah Sakura dengan tatapan dingin.

"Tanganmu Sakit? Kalau begitu lepaskan saja borgol ini. Kalau kau terlalu banyak mengeluh maka akan lebih lama untukku lepas darimu. Kau tidak tahukan kalau aku sedang mencari papan panuntun jalan? Jadi sudahlah. Kau diam saja dan ikuti aku." Sakura berjalan kecil kearah Sasuke. "Hey, kita sudah berjalan cukup lama. kau tidak lelah ya sudah. Aku lelah dan tanganku terborgol jadi tolonglah kau menegerti perasaanku." Sasuke menaikan alis matanya. "Mengerti perasaanmu? Heh, jangan harap. Jangan bilang kau lupa aku siapa kau siapa. Dan tadi kau bilang menyuruhku cepat, lalu menyuruhku pelan-pelan saja. Sebenarnya apa maumu Haruno?"

Sakura mengernyit. "Aku tidak lupa. Aku Haruno dan Kau Uchiha. Aku lelah dan kumohon istirahatlah sebentar. Dan itu mauku sekarang!" Sasuke terdiam dan ia malah meneruskan langkah kakinya yang dibuatnya cepat. Dengan pengetahuan-pengetahuan kecil yang ia ketahui iapun pergi mencari sebuah desa ataupun perkemahan mereka. Dan dengan tangan Sakura yang sudah membiru. Bukannya Sasuke tidak merasa sakit karena tangannya yang juga mulai membiru begitu, tetapi egonya lebih besar dan ia ingin segera lepas dari Sakura. "Bisakah kau berjalan dengan cepat? Kalau kau bisa mengimbangiku maka tanganmu itu juga tidak akan merasa sakit." Sakura lelah. Wajahnya juga mulai pucat akibat kedinginan. Ini salahnya juga lupa membawa jaketnya. "Kau buta dan tuli? Akukan sudah bilang aku lelah dan apa kau tidak lihat wajah pucatku?" Sasuke diam dan memperhatikan Sakura dari atas kebawah.

"Jangan mengada-ngada. Cepat jalan. Aku tahu didepan ada pedesaan. Disana terlihat terang." Sakurapun menurut dia diam dan berusaha mengimbangi langkah cepat Sasuke. 'Kalian semua bodoh sensei. Mengapa tidak memberi kami senter. Meskipun wilayah hutan yang digunakan untuk permainan ini krcildan dekat perkemahan. Aku tidak takut kegelapan dan hutan ataupun suara-suara yang ada didalamnya. Aku hanya butuh penerangan dan kalian lupa membawa penerangan itu. hhh...' Tiba-tiba saja Sakura terjatuh saat Sasuke memulai melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia pingsan dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh yang dingin. Badannya menggigil.

Sebenarnya gadis itu sudah menahan rasa dinginnya dan pusing yang ia alami sedari tadi. Ia tahu Uchiha itu terlalu benci padanya jadi Sakura berusaha terus diam dan tak mengeluh banyak. Tapi apa daya. Toh, dirinya jatuh juga. Akhirnya sang Uchiha juga sama-sama direpotkan. "Ngeeh...sshhh..."

Sasuke diam sebentar. Berpikir mencari cara gadis itu bangun dan agar borgol yang mengikat mereka cepat terlepas. "Nak, kalian sedang apa disini? Apa yang kalian lakukan larut malam begini?" tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya yang membawa ranting-ranting pohon. "Begini jii-san. Saya dan teman saya tersesat. Dan tangan kami terborgol. Dia kelelahan dan pingsan. Bisakah jii-san membantu kami?" dengan tatapan datar Sasuke memberitahu lelaki tersebut. "Oh jadi begitu. Baiklah, kalian tunggu disini sebentar. Paman akan memanggil teman-teman paman untuk menolong kalian dan membawa kalian ke desa paman." Sasuke mengangguk dan lelaki paruh baya tersebut pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk memanggil teman-temannya. Sasukepun hanya bisa sabar dengan hati kesal menunggu lelaki paruh baya tersebut. Sebenarnya, ia sudah lupa bagaimana dirinya bisa sangat membenci Sakura. Tetapi ia yakin kebenciannya ini bukan tanpa alasan.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Jiraiya. Bagaimana ini?!"

"Tenanglah Tsunade. Kita pasti akan menemukan mereka berdua. Mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Orochimaru. Sudah kubilang berhentilah sejenak dari percobaan anehmu dan mulai memperhatikan kerabatmu itu. Sasuke yang sudah kau anggap seperti anakmu sendiri itu selalu menyiksa Sakura. Dan apa kau melupakan yang baru saja kubilang tadi? Dia membuat Sakuraku koma selama hampir setengah tahun dan membuat hidup gadis manis itu diambang kematian. Kau masih ingin menyuruhku tenang? Lagi, kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku dulu?"

"Maaf Tsunade-sama. Kami sebelumnya khawatir tapi kau tahu peraturan itukan." Ucap Kakashi menyela. "Hah! Aku tidak perduli sekarang cepat cari mereka. Ini salahku juga karena membiarkan gadis nakal itu ikut kesini. Salahku kah membawa anak itu bertemu dengan Sasuke dulu?" Perintah Tsunade.

Kakashi dan guru-guru yang lainpun mulai mencari. Semuanya dibagi menjadi 5 kelompok. Para siswi disuruh menunggu perkemahan bersama Kurenai dan Shizune selaku guru yang bertugas di uks. Sedangkan para siswa berpencar bersama para sensei. Kakashi dengan beberapa siswa mencari keutara. Asuma ke arah barat. Izumo dan Kotetsu yang merupakan guru magang ke arah timur. Dan Genma pergi keselatan. Serta ketiga senior legendaris yang pergi berkelompok memisahkan diri.

"Sudah kubilang lebih baik kalau para bocah ingusan itu tidak ikut dengan kita." Ujar Tsunade.

"Kau jangan banyak-banyak emosi dulu dan berkata yang tidak-tidak Tsunade. Kalau begitu kau sama saja membiarkan hal buruk akan terjadi." Sahut Jiraiya.

"Yang dikatakan Jiraiya benar Tsunade. Maafkan aku yang terlalu sibuk dan juga maafkan Sasuke." Sambung Orochimaru.

"Begini saja. Kau suruh beberapa bawahanmu untuk mencari keponakanku itu." titah Tsunade.

"Baiklah, tapi kuharap kau bisa lebih tenang." Terima Orochimaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Guru. Ini sudah terlalu larut. Fisik kami tidak seperti kalian." Tukas salah seorang siswa.

"Ya benar Kakashi- _sensei._ Kami tidak sepertimu apalagi Guy _-sensei_. Jadi biarkan kami istirahat sebentar atau kembalilah keperkemahan." Ujar yang lain.

"Sensei sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja mencarinya besok." Usul siswa yang lain.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu! Kalian kan sudah tahu bagaimana jika Sakura-chan dan _teme_ bertemu bukan? Hah, lagian ada saja peraturan seperti ini. Menyusahkan saja." Tolak Naruto. Kakashi yang berjalan didepan berbalik. "Naruto, teman-temanmu sudah kelelahan. Kekuatan fisik setiap orang itu berbeda-beda. Jadi, aku setuju untuk meneruskan mencari mereka besok. Terlebih kitakan lupa membawa senter dan hanya mengandalkan obor. Mengertilah Naruto." Balas Kakashi. Naruto mengendus tidak terima. Dalam hati ia ingin kedua sahabatnya cepat ditemukan. Tetapi, ia juga tidak ingin teman-temannya yang lain merasa tersiksa karena dipaksa untuk mencari Sasuke dan Sakura. "Mereka berdua itu benar-benar menyusahkan. Kalau begini acara sekolah dan games-games lainnya kan tidak akan diteruskan. Lalu untuk apa aku ikut. Hhhh..." ucap seorang siswa bertubuh gemuk.

"Hey, Kau tidak boleh begitu. Jika kau yang hilang dan kau tahu bahwa salah satu dari temanmu berkata sepeti itu apa reaksimu hah? Kau marah bukan?" ujar Kakashi yang memberitahu muridnya itu. "Haa... iya..."

"Guru Kakashi. Sebaiknya jika ingin kembali keperkemahan lakukanlah sekarang. Karena sekarang langit mulai mendung dan gerimis." Sahut Naruto yang sebetulnya masih tidak terima. "Ya, kau benar. Ayo semua. Kita kembali keperkemahan. Ikuti tanda putih di batang-batang pohon besar yang sudah kubuat dengan kapur sewaktu kita berjalan tadi." Ucap Kakashi. Iapun berjalan kedepan memimpin para murid untuk kembali keperkemahan. Agar mereka dapat lebih fit esok hari ketika mencari Saskura dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah iya taruh saja disitu." Ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya.

"Terima kasih paman. Kalian sudah membatu kami."

"Tenang saja Sasuke. Sengan senang hati kami membantumu kok. Dan maaf ya. Yang tersisa hanya kamar ini."

"Tak apa paman. Lagipula paman sudah sangat baik mau menolong kami dan memberikan kami tempat untuk menginap. Penginapanmu ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kami."

"Haha.. tak usah begitu ini bukan apa-apa kok. Dan aku akan membawakanmu fuuton yang lain untuk tempatmu tidur."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih paman."

"Borgolnya kusimpan saja ya Sasuke?"

"Ya terserah kau paman."

"Baiklah. Akan kuambilkan fuuton yang lain untukmu."

Sasukepun melihat kamar penginapan yang ia akan pakai untuk beristirahat. Kamar yang nyaman dan menenangkan. Ini adalah penginapan milik lelaki paruh baya yang bertemu dengan dirinya dan menolongnya dihutan tadi. 'Kami? Aku dan dia? Sungguh tidak dapat dibayangkan. Heh.' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Nah.. ini dia nak Sasuke. Ini fuuton baru. Aku sengaja membeli banyak fuuton untuk berjaga-jaga seperti ini. Dan ya, jika kau merasa dingin nyalakan saja penghangat ruangan dipojok sana. Diluar hujan deras jadi memang sebaiknya kau nyalakan saja penghangatnya." Jelas sang pria paruh baya.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih paman."

"Aduh.. Sasuke kau jangan begitu dong. Aku jadi bingung nih kamu kebanyakan bilang terima kasih padaku."

"Hn."

"Ya sudah, kau gelar saja fuutonmu. Dan istirahatlah. Agar besok kau lebih merasa segar. Aku akan pergi. Oh dan ya, tolong kau gantikan kompresan Sakura ya.. baiklah, aku pergi."

Sasukepun melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat dan dengan kain basah yang menempel dikening. Dilihatnya lagi dengan saksama tubuh gadis itu. Dari kaki sampai kekepala. Dan mata Sasuke yang tajam itu terhenti pada bibir sang gadis. Bibirnya entah mengapa mengingatkan Sasuke akan masa kecilnya. Dimana ada satu hari merupakan hari tersialnya. Disaat ia kehilangan kucing kesayangannya dan juga teman bermainnya. Sasukepun tidak tahu mengapa. Setiap ia melihat bibir manis Sakura iapun merasa ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya. Seakan teringat janji teman masa kecilnya. Tetapi, Sasuke juga tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya menghubungkan Sakura dengan teman masa kecilnya.

Jelas keduanya berbeda dimata Sasuke. Rambut keduanya yang menandakan bahwa mereka berbeda. Dan bola matanya, Sasuke merasa bola mata mereka sama namun ia juga merasa keduanya tidak memiliki kesamaan tentang warna bola mata mereka. Membingungkan memang. Tapi inilah pikiran Sasuke saat pertama kali bertemu Sakura di upacara mos dulu.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Ngahhh..." keluh seorang gadis.

"Ngehh... sudah pagi?" sambungnya.

"Dan, dimana aku?.. Hah, Uchiha? Dia juga disini?" ucapnya pelan. Gadis itupun bangun dan mendudukan dirinya.

Plukk.

"Ahh.. kain kompres? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Srett.

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah. Um.. ayo ikut aku." Ucap seorang wanita yang kira-kira berumur 20an yang menggeser pintu kamar. "Ano, tapi siapa kau? Dan kenapa aku dan orang ini berada disini?" tanya Sakura. "Ah ya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Guren. Anak pemilik penginapan ini. Ayo sebaiknya kau ikut aku atau pemuda itu akan terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya." Jelas Guren. "Oh, baiklah. Terimakasin Guren-nee karena kau telah membiarkan aku dan dia menginap disini. Tapi, bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Dengan senang hati Sakura. Ayo cepat. Kalau dia bangun akukan juga bisa kena imbasnya."

"Ahaha.. baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya.."

Gurenpun menutup pintu itu lagi dan menunggu diluar. Tak lama Sakurapun keluar. "Guren-nee. Apakah disini ada yang menjual pakaian?" tanya Sakura. Gurenpun mengernyit. "Untuk apa?" Sakura tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Akukan tidak bawa tasku yang berisi pakaian dan semua keperluanku. Dan untungnya aku membawa uang. Jadi, aku ingin membeli pakaian untuk baju gantiku. Adakah didekat sini yang menjualnya?" Guren kemudian menangguk mengerti. "Jadi begitu, tapi sayangnya semua penjual ada dipasar dan lokasinya cukup jauh. Tapi, kalau kau mau kau bisa meminjam pakaianku kok. Lagipula banyak pakaian baruku yang belum aku pakai karena ukurannya beda. Haha, itu karena tou-san lupa mencatat ukuran bajuku. Jadi ia hanya mengira-ngira saja."

"Oh, begitukah? Kalau begitu terima kasih Guren-nee. Aku akan pinjam beberapa pakaian untuk sebentar. Dan sehabis itu baru aku akan membelinya. Tapi, tolong tuliskan jalan menuju pasarnya ya?" ucap Sakura. Gurenpun tertawa kecil. "Kau ini. Sudahlah. Pakaian yang belum aku pakai itu untukmu saja dan sepertinya cocok jika aku ingat-ingat. Tou-san juga baru membelinya seminggu yang lalu kok. Jadi untukmu saja. Dan Sakura, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Terima kasih Guren-nee tapi sebaiknya aku meminjam saja. Nee, bertanya apa?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Gak usah gitu. Aku ikhlas kok. Humm.. begini, apa kau dan Sasuke itu pacaran? Atau suami istri?" tanya Guren.

Sakurapun tiba-tiba tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "Uhuk.. uhuk.. Apa? Pacar? Pasutri?" Guren mengangguk. "Ya. Apa kalian merupakan pasangan kekasih?"

"Yang benar saja. Aku dan dia itu hanya sebatas teman satu sekolah. Tidak lebih tidak kurang." Guren menaikan alisnya tanda tak percaya. "Masa sih? Tangan kalian terborgol kok. Itukan pasti gara-gara permainan diperkemahan kalian. Dan aku yakin kalian itu pasangan kekasih. Lagipula kalian itu cocok kok." Sahut Guren penuh percaya diri. "A-a-aaa... jadi kau berpikir seperti itu? tapi, sayangnya aku dan dia hanya sebatas teman satu sekolah dan mengenal saja. Tidak lebih tidak kurang." Tiba-tiba Guren tersenyum lebar. "Wah, tapi masih ada kemungkinan dong." Sakurapun langsung tersenyum tipis dan menatap kosong lantai-lantai kayu yang ia lalui. 'Apanya yang masih ada kemungkinan? Kemungkinan aku mati ditangannya iya baru ada.'

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada satupun kemungkinan." Gurenpun langsung ikut tersenyum tipis. Seperti merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Sakura. "Aku mengerti. Ia tidak menyukaimu bukan? Dan sainganmu banyak yang lebih cantik darimu kan?" Sakura tertawa kecil dan Guren dibuat bingung oleh tawanya itu. "Sayangnya tak ada kata suka diantara aku dan dia. Hanya sebuah perasaan datar. Aku tidak perduli saingan untuk mendapatkannya banyak atau tidak. Kalau kau tau yang sebenarnya pasti tidak akan melanjutkan percakapan tentang ini lagi."

"Ah, maaf. Ini rumit ya? Gomen..." Senyum Guren yang dibalas anggukan kecil Sakura. Dan sampailah mereka berdua diruang dapur. Ternyata Guren mengajak Sakura ke dapur penginapan yang sebenarnya sedang berantakan. "Hey, hey.. ada apa ini?" tanya Guren lantang. "Ah, gomen Guren-san. Bahan makanan banyak yang tinggal sedikit. Jadinya agak bingung untuk membuat sarapan." Gurenpun menepuk jidatnya. "Ya ampun, otou-san pasti lupa membeli persediannya kemarin. Lalu, rencananya kalian akan membuat apa untuk sarapan kali ini dengan bahan yang hanya sedikit ini?"

"Aah,, kami juga kurang tahu.." jawab para staff dapur. "Hey, kalian bisa buat ramen kan?" seru Sakura tiba-tiba. "Oh, ada Sakura-san.. Pagi... begini sebenarnya kami bisa sih. Cuman ramen buatan kami tidak disukai oleh para pengunjung yang menginap disini." Sakura tersenyum. Dan melirik Guren yang memperhatikannya. "Apakah aku boleh?" tanya Sakura dan Gurenpun mengangguk. "Umm.. bolehkan aku yang memasaknya.. jadi kalian bisa membantuku. Sekarang bahan apa yang paling banyak persediaannya?" tanya Sakura. "Umm.. mie ramennya sih masih banyak karena kami jarang menggunakan mie. Terus ada rumput laut kering dan tomat." Sakura kemudian mengerti. "Lalu, apakah telur masih ada?" salah satu staffpun menjawab. "Telur masih ada beberapa. Tapi, inikan sarapan. Kenapa ramen Sakura-san?"

"Oh, gak kenapa-kenapa sih. Ya, ramen juga gak papa. Kalau nanti ada yang bilang ramennya gak enak sebelum mencicipinya maka biarkan saja. Toh nanti mereka akan makan juga kok. Dan, soal sarapan ramen.. hehe aku jadi keingat dengan sahabatku yang mukanya mirip rubah. Dia berisik dan tiap kali makannya hanya ramen. Kecuali saat pacarnya membawa bekal untuknya."

"Haha, sehat betul sahabatmu itu. Sudah ditakdirkan bahwa makanan pokoknya adalah ramen."

"Ya, mungkin begitulah. Umm tapi Guren-nee.. bisakah aku pinjam pakaianmu sekarang dan dimana tolietnya? Aku ingin membersihkan diri dulu sebentar."

"Hah, sudah kubilang. Jangan pinjam. Aku sudah bilang ingin memberikannya padamu jadi jangan kau kembalikan. Toiletnya ada disana, okay? Dekat karung-karung kentang dipojok kanan itu." Ucap Guren.

"Aa. Baiklah. Jadi, kalian periksa dan catat bahan apa sajakah yang jumlahnya masih lumayan. Nanti akan kuminta. Dan siapa cheffnya?"

"Semuanya cheff. Disini tidak ada yang khusus." Ucap Guren lagi.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, kalian mungkin bisa membuat sesuai dengan bahan-bahan lain yang masih tersisa."

"Ah, ya ada beberapa sisa bahan yang bisa kami buat. Kau tenang saja, nanti jika sudah selesai membersihkan diri baru kita akan mulai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

{30 menit kemudian]

"Jeng jeng jeng... jadi deh ramennya. Untung aku bisa mandi cepat sehingga tidak membuat para pengunjung semakin menunggu." Ujar Sakura.

"Nee, sebenarnya kau mandi lebih lama sedikit juga tak apa. Karna jam sarapan disini juga masih agak lama sedikit. Hehe.."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tadi kayak orang frustasi?"

"Jelas mereka frustasi Sakura. Mereka tidak bisa membuat pengunjung sarapan dengan sangat sedikit karena tidak pandai membuat masakan apapun yang bahan dasarnya mie. Sementara kau tahu kan? Mienya saja masih sisa lumayan setelah kita masak." Jelas Guren.

"Sakura-nee? Apa Sakura-nee ada disini?" tanya seorang anak.

"Ya, aku Sakura.. Ada apa?"

"Ah, maaf Sakura-san aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan begitu secara tiba-tiba. Perkenalkan aku Yukimaru. Adiknya Guren-nee. Ah ya, tadi tou-san bilang padaku agar aku mencarimu dan mengatakan supaya kau membawa sarapan untuk temanmu."

"Bernahkan?" tanya Guren. "Ya, aneki. Tadi tou-san bilang begitu." Yukimaru mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan ambilkan sarapannya. Kau tunggu ya Sakura." ucap salah seorang staff. "Ah, tidak. Nee-san tunggu saja disitu. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri." Balas Sakura. "Kau tunggu sini saja sebentar Sakura. biar dia yang menyajikan sarapannya dan kau tinggal membawanya ke Sasuke-san." Sakura mengangguk kecil lalu terdiam menunggu. "Ini. silahkan kau bawa pada temanmu."

"Arigatou.. " ucap Sakura tersenyum dan dibalas oleh senyuman para staff.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sreet.

"Uchiha, makan ini. Paman pemilik penginapan ini menyuruhmu sarapan."

"Apa ini akal-akalanmu? Bilang bahwa paman menyuruhmu membawakanku sarapan. Padahal kau ingin melakukan sesuatu padaku dengan makanan itu." Tuduh Sasuke.

"Prasangkamu buruk sekali Uchiha. Diam dan makanlah. Kau kira aku sudi memberikan racun atau obat semacamnya kedalam makananmu?" balas Sakura.

"Ya, bisa saja kan? Siapa yang tau kalau kau memang tidak memasukan apa-apa kedalamnya. Lagi sikapmu jadi berubah lagi. Setelah kembali hidup kemarin kau jadi baik dan murah senyum. Lalu sekarang jadi jutek dan cuek. Sudah kuduga kau punya banyak wajah."

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku ingin kembali menemui Guren-nee. Kau makan ya sudah. Tidak ya tidak papa kok." Ujar Sakura. " Guren? Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke. "Anaknya pemilik penginapan ini. Sudahlah, jika aku terus disini maka kau akan terus menuduh aku yang tidak-tidak." Sakurapun menaruh sarapan Sasuke dimeja. "Ramen? Tomat?" Sakura mengendus. "Hhh.. banyak tanya. Memangnya ada masalah?"

"Masalah karena kau yang membawanya. Cepat pergi." Sakurapun berjalan gontai meninggalkan Sasuke. "Kau tak suruh aku pergi saja aku memang ingin pergi. Pegal liat wajahmu yang datar terus dan bicaramu yang tak ramah. Terlebih yang selalu menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Belum lagi kelakuanmu yang suka menyiksa." Sasuke mendelik. "Urusai. Cepat pergi." Sakurapun menggeser pintu bilik dan pergi kembali kedapur. "Ramen penuh dengan tomat? Mereka itu mengombinasikanku dengan si _baka_ itu apa? Hhh... sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini. Dan sampai kapan aku lepas dari gangguan gadis itu?" ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri lalu memakan sarapan yang Sakura bawa untuknya. "Kaa-san! Ini! I-ini kan ramen buatanmu kaa-san! Mengapa ini seperti buatan kaa-sanku? Aku harus tanya mengenai ini nanti!" Sasukepun melahap dengan cepat ramen tersebut sampai habis tak tersisa.

Sasuke dan Sakura masa lalu kemudian muncul didekat Sasuke. "Ah, Sasuke-kun berkah banget bisa terdampar disini." Ujar Sakura senang. "Hn," balas Sasuke singkatt. "Haa.. jangan balas begitu saja dong. Ayo kita melihat isi penginapan ini. mereka berdua kan jaraknya tidak jauh, jadi kita bisa bebas hanya berdua! Yeay..." Sakura dan Sasuke masa lalu itupun kemudian menghilang seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi," ucap Sasuke. Dia benar-benar pergi kedapur langsung untuk menanyakan siapa yang membuat sarapan untuknya. "Ah, Sasuke-san. Ada apa kemari? Ada sesuatu kah? Sampai kau datang kedapur yang berantakan ini." Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku ingin bertanya." Semua staff dapur menoleh. "Bertanya apa Sasuke-san?" tanya salah seorang staff. "Aku ingin bertanya. Siapakah yang membuat sarapan hari ini?" tibat-iba Yukimaru keluar dari toilet. "Dia. Kakak cantik itu yang membuatnya. Ada apa onii-san? Apa tidak enak? Atau ada hal yang lain?" tanya Yukimaru. "Tidak. Terima kasih kalau begitu. Aku tinggalkan mangkuk dan yang lainnya disini. Terima kasih atas sarapannya." Yukimaru mengangguk kecil. "Umm."

"Aku bingung ada apa dengan temannya Sakura-nee. Aduhh!" Jitak Guren tiba-tiba. "Berhenti memikirkan itu. Kau lebih baik pergi kesekolah sana." Tukas Guren tegas. "Haa.. iya iya. Hah. Kapan tou-san membangun onsen sendiri sih. Hufft.." Yukimarupun pergi meninggalkan dapur sambil menggerutu kecil. "Eh, itukan onii-san yang tadi. Kenapa dia berdiri didepan pintu keluar?"

'Tidak mungkin. Kenapa? Mengapa? Aku membencinya dan anak kecil itu bilang bahwa yang memasak ramen adalah dia. Aku tak menerimanya. Dia tak mungkin yang membuat ramen itu. Itu adalah resep rahasia kaa-san, mengapa dia bisa membuat seperti yang kaa-san buat? Tidak mungkin gadis itu. Dia bukan siapa-siapa dan statusnya hanyalah orang asing dihidupku.' Renung Sasuke.

"Hoy!" sentak Yukimaru.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke.

"Haa? Gak kaget?" bingung Yukimaru.

"Kau anak yang tadi didapurkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah, dia malah bertanya. Ya, aku yang tadi. Namaku Yukimaru. Adiknya Guren-nee. Anak bungsu pemilik penginapan ini." jelas Yukimaru.

"Oh."

"Eh? Hanya 'oh'? Hah, sudahlah. Hey, nii-san kau sedang apa berdiri disini?" tanya Yukimaru.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat keluar sebentar." Yukimaru tak yakin. Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Masa sih? Bukannya sedang menatap kakak cantik itu? Dia cantik kan?"

"Tidak. Biasa saja." Jawab Sasuke. "Heee? Gadis secantik dia dibilang biasa saja? Standarmu tinggi sekali onii-san.. sudahlah jujur padaku kau sedang meperhatikannya kan? Kau sedang melihat senyumnya yang manis itu kan?" goda Yukimaru. "Urusai." Yukimaru lalu menekuk wajahnya. "Baiklah. Lagian aku hanya bertanya. Akukan cuman bertanya... Aku tahu kok kalian itu sudah menikah. Sudahlah aku pergi saja. Jujurlah onii-san dia itu sangat cantik." Balas Yukimaru datar meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap Sakura. 'Baka. Cantik sebagai bahan percobaan pembunuhan baru aku setuju. Heh, apa-apan lagi senyumnya itu. Seakan hanya dia yang paling cantik. Dasar penjilat. Tapi aku harus tanyakan hal ini langsung kepadanya nanti.'

* * *

 _ **\+ _Bersambung_ +**_

* * *

A/N :

Hohohoho... Yukei comeback setelah berhibernasi selama bbrp bulan (bodo). Yukei kali ini update ComLove chap 6.. Yukei tahu ini terlalu banyak dan padat untuk dibaca minna-san semua. Dan THX buat minna yg Review dan semangatin Yukei... Tapi Gomenn.. :'( Yukei tahu Yukei banyak salah.  
Yah, Yukei akhirnya bisa update. Ini serius lbh dri 6rb words... hhhh

Yah. Yukei gak bisa berkata2 lagi. kalo minna-san ingin ff ini berenti karna lama nunggu Yukei update maka bilang ajah di review..  
Yukei minta maaf banget ke minna semua (halah). Yasudah, Bye Byee :* (hoekk).. REVIEW YAAA! (hiks hiks T.T maafin Yukei minna) REVIEW! Terima Krisar ^^. REVIEW! :D

ASDGFHLJKILXX! Yukei kesel karna... #Avaikan

REVIEW. TINGGAL JEJAK. REVIEW!


End file.
